


Выживут только фламинго

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: фем!Донкихот Дофламинго (Доффи)\/фем!Трафальгар ЛоМоре выходит из берегов, по радио объявляют штормовое предупреждение, а в похоронное бюро к танатопрактику Ло приносят очередное тело.





	Выживут только фламинго

**Author's Note:**

> Роад-стори, "фильм-катастрофа"  
> Иллюстрации авторские:  
> https://i.imgur.com/ClCyF6O.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/ZHgy6ey.png  
> Примечание/Предупреждения:   
> 1\. Гендерсвитч;  
> 2\. Хирургические операции, кровь, увечья;  
> 3\. Смена раскладки;  
> 4\. У Верго ОКР.

В препараторской тихо, на пределе слышимости шелестело радио. На металлическом столе в луже белого света лежал мертвец. Изогнутая игла подцепляла белесую, цвета пепла кожу на его шее и протаскивала нить. Ло осторожно, мелкими стежками пришивала голову. Бескровный срез – всё ясно, обезглавлен уже после смерти. Тело было расчленено, и в похороненное бюро останки доставили в трех черных пакетах, на каждом – бирка с именем и датой смерти. Постарался кто-то из судмедэкспертов.   
Радио на мгновение затихло, а потом, после резкого сигнала, голос диктора прозвучал громче:  
– Сильный циклон пересек горы Гранд Лайн и движется с востока на запад. По прогнозам циклон накроет двадцать островных штатов. В штате Норт Блю после полудня ожидается подъем уровня моря.   
Приемник забарахлил, чихнул и передал сквозь шум, похожий на вой крепчающего ветра:  
– ...будут перекрыты мосты, несколько городов останутся без связи. Объявлено штормовое предупреждение. Красный уровень опасности... Повторяю. Красный уровень...  
Голос утонул в помехах, будто на радиостанцию обрушились многометровые морские волны.  
Ло закрепила нить, перевела взгляд на фотографии у стола, с которых улыбался мужчина средних лет, с ямочками на щеках и густой рыжей бородой. Родственники умершего желали вновь увидеть его таким, как на фото, чтобы на похоронах в гробу он выглядел как живой. До погребения мертвецу еще предстояло пролететь на самолете сотни миль до родного городка в глухих лесах на севере.   
– На твоем месте я предпочла бы кремацию, – негромко сказала Ло. – Но даже в виде праха я не полетела бы на твою родину. Особенно в шторм.   
Она долго выбирала смесь для бальзамирования. Остановилась на спиртовом формалиновом растворе для инъекций. Когда игла шприца проколола кожу, откуда-то издалека громыхнуло, сухо и коротко, будто это была не гроза, а выстрелы. Ло не отвлекалась. Она давно привыкла. Похоронная контора находилась в цокольном этаже складского здания на окраине. Плохой район. По вечерам, но чаще ночью, в часы работы Ло, то стреляли местные, то копы гоняли с воющей сиреной, то прохожие истерично орали, что их убивают.  
Снова громыхнуло, теперь ближе, и глухо зашелестел дождь, загремел в водосточной трубе. Он всё лил и лил, а когда Ло ненадолго поднялась на верхний этаж вскипятить воду в чайнике, сквозь жалюзи на окнах мелькнула молния.  
Ло вернулась в препараторскую, села у стола. Пила горький кофе и скептически оценивала свою работу. Теперь мертвец был на загляденье, как с картиночки, счастливый и до отвращения живой на вид. Сияли серебряные пуговицы на черном смокинге, лицо было свежим, с румянцем. Из-за грима казалось, что труп вот-вот откроет глаза, вскочит со стола, запляшет и запоет, как в плохом мюзикле, тоненько и фальшиво. Но несколько неприметных стежков удерживали его веки сомкнутыми, и губы были зашиты.   
Ло рассмотрела свое отражение в гладкой поверхности стола, над правым плечом мертвеца. Ее лицо было молодым, но бледным и болезненным, скуластым, с глубокими черными тенями под веками – будто глаза подведены углем.   
– А ты отлично выглядишь, – с ухмылкой сказала она трупу. – В отличие от меня...  
Ее прервал громкий стук наверху, кто-то со всей силы колотил по прутьям решетки у задней двери похоронной конторы.   
Ло взяла скальпель с длинным лезвием и медленно пошла по лестнице. Ее шаги были легкими, и старые рассохшиеся ступени скрипели едва слышно.  
В подсобке вздрагивала дверь, лязгала решетка, и сквозь щели просачивался соленый воздух с привкусом крови, он смешивался с больничными запахами конторы.  
– Кто? – спросила Ло. В смотровой глазок видна была лишь чернота и край алой вывески стрип-клуба.   
– Клиенты, – прохрипели в ответ. – От господина Кайдо.  
Ло неохотно отперла. Люди господина Кайдо уже пару раз приходили: одному она зашила разорванное в драке ухо и вколола антибиотик, другому – пришила на место руки и подобрала гроб по размеру. Заплатили щедро.   
Этой ночью они ввалились в подсобку впятером, их строгие темные костюмы были изорваны и заляпаны грязью. Пятерка была насквозь мокрой, от них несло порохом, затхлой водой и речной тиной. Они швырнули на пол большой черный мешок – в такие упаковывают трупы, – из дырки у самой молнии потекла багровая струйка.   
– Держи, – сипло сказал один, приземистый, с кирпично-красным лицом. Он сунул в руки Ло мятую пачку денег. – Если хорошо справишься, получишь еще. Господин Кайдо не обидит. Это, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону черного мешка, – должно быть утром похоронено. В открытом гробу. И сделай... этому, будь добра, улыбочку, да пошире. Чтоб никто не подумал, что мы не любили эту суку, а она не любила нас.   
Он сам осклабился, показал крепкие желтые зубы, вытащил из кармана пиджака игральную карту и помахал ею перед носом Ло. Она едва успела различить, что на картинке был смеющийся Джокер с улыбкой от уха до уха.  
– Видишь? Сделай такую же морду. Сможешь?  
Ло кивнула. Она, высокая для женщины, смотрела на него сверху вниз и молчала.  
– И еще... – Он уже шагнул к двери, но задержался, пригладил назад волосы с проседью. – ...Там в мешке пистолет. Засунь дуло этой дряни промеж ног.   
– В задницу? – мрачно уточнила Ло, но дверь уже захлопнулась, а отвратительная пятерка растворилась в ночном дожде.  
Ло разжала пальцы, они побелели – так крепко она стискивала рукоять скальпеля. Она со вздохом взялась за край мешка, потянула его к лестнице. Тело внутри оказалось увесистым, такое непросто сдвинуть с места. А старый подъемник, лифт для трупов, как обычно, лишь надсадно скрипел механизмами и не работал. Ло остановилась у лестницы, утерла холодный пот со лба и перевела дыхание.   
– Посмотрю на фронт работ, – тихо сказала она, опустилась на колени у мешка и расстегнула молнию.  
Внутри лежала рослая худощавая женщина. Она выглядела молодой, но ей, должно быть, было под сорок – лет на пятнадцать больше, чем Ло. В ее коротких светлых волосах запутались нити водорослей. Белая рубашка побурела от крови и прилипла к коже. Под тонкой тканью проглядывала высокая грудь в розовом кружеве лифчика. С левой стороны на уровне третьего ребра темнела дырка от пули.   
Лицо женщины отсвечивало голубым, губы были темно-фиолетовыми. На ресницах закрытых глаз блестели капли, будто она плачет. Левое веко пересекал старый шрам.   
Судя по цвету кожных покровов, она умерла от асфиксии – утонула. Ло повидала немало утопленников за то время, пока работала в морге при полицейском участке. Видела она и огнестрельные ранения – тут пуля вошла неглубоко и уперлась в ребро. Должно быть, стреляли издалека, почти не целясь, и раненая женщина упала в воду, предположительно с северного моста в заводской зоне – только там такая мутная вода с гнилым душком.   
Ло осмотрела руки трупа – крупные ладони, длинные пальцы, костяшки сильно сбиты, под сломанными ногтями черные полукружья. Кожа была влажной и холодной, как кубики льда для мартини, и в легких мурашках, будто еще могла реагировать на прохладу. Ло наклонилась ниже, нажала на правое веко и подняла его. Показался глаз с яркой голубой радужкой и крошечными синими точками в ее глубине. Белок был красноватым от полопавшихся сосудов. Зрачок оставался узким и не реагировал на свет – мертва, несомненно.   
Но все же Ло хмурилась, ее охватила мучительная, непривычная для нее тревога. За последние пять лет она стала такой же спокойной и равнодушной, как ее мертвецы. 

Ло просыпалась каждый вечер с пустыми серыми мыслями, с ровно тикающим, как часы, сердцем. В выходные она пила в баре за несколько кварталов от похоронного бюро и курила кальян с пряным сизым дымом. Порой не помнила, как и с кем возвращалась в свою каморку у препараторской. Но похмелья не бывало, к вечеру голова вновь становилась ясной и пустой. Словно кто-то невидимый обкрадывал Ло, пока она спала, забирал воспоминания и стирал любые следы прошлого дня. И вновь оставалась лишь пустота и иногда – привкус коньяка, табачного дыма и горькой помады, да запах чужих духов, который въедался в одежду и волосы.   
Из-за этой пустоты она ушла из хирургии, а потом покинула и отдел полицейских медэкспертов. Только последнее пристанище – похоронная контора – подходило для Ло. Иногда она встречала в баре бывших коллег, и те говорили, что она выглядит нездоровой. Они спрашивали: отчего ты такая? Ло равнодушно молчала. Однажды она услышала, как за ее спиной шепчутся: «Ло смертельно больна. Она умирает». 

Сейчас от вида мертвеца ей стало больно, будто в груди под ребрами пульсировал тугой узел, тяжелый и горячий, давил изнутри. Ей было не всё равно – на удивление.  
– От опиатов или барбитуратов зрачки тоже сужаются и на свет не реагируют, – тихо сказала Ло и прижала два пальца к шее женщины, ловя нить пульса.   
Сначала она слышала и ощущала лишь стук собственного сердца, каждый удар дрожью проходил по телу, руки потряхивало. Она смотрела в лицо чужой женщины, белое, с заострившимися крупными чертами, правильным прямым носом и узким, выступающим вперед подбородком. Все морщинки – у губ и между бровей – виделись четко.  
– Ну, давай же!..  
Сердце Ло заколотилось, будто стучало в запертую дверь или хотело выломать ребра. И женщина ответила – одним робким тихим ударом, слабым трепетом жилки под пальцами. Живая.  
– Вот сучка! – с восхищением выдохнула Ло. Скальпелем быстро рассекла кружева на лифчике, чтобы не затруднял дыхание. Показалась светлая обнаженная грудь с крупными, стоящими от холода сосками.   
Ло плохо помнила, как бегала за медкейсом, всё просто слилось в карусель цветных пятен, а потом медицинский чемоданчик был уже под рукой, разило дезинфицирующей жидкостью, а лезвие скользило у пулевого отверстия. Ло иссекла края раны, а потом осторожно подцепила пинцетом пулю, которая и правда неглубоко вошла в плоть. Пуля упала в металлическую плошку – глухо из-за багровых тампонов ваты.  
И тогда из темного отверстия раны полилась кровь. Сосуд был пережат, а теперь освободился.   
Ло почувствовала, как по перчаткам текут горячие капли, и поняла, что работы будет много. Она ухмыльнулась. 

Ло сидела на полу у стены, ее длинные худые ноги были закинуты на стул, носки старых ботинок смотрели в потолок. Рядом лежала женщина, ее лицо из сероватого стало янтарным, загорелым. Проступил неровный румянец, губы алели, лоб поблескивал от испарины. Бинты на груди были чисто-белыми, рана больше не открывалась, швы держали. От левой руки Ло к правой руке женщины по прозрачной трубке текла кровь. Переливание шло нормально, ни тремора, ни тахикардии с падением давления, ни приступов удушья. Но у Ло наготове были шприцы: один – с адреналином, другой – со стероидами, чтобы в случае чего подавить иммунитет пациента и остановить отторжение крови.  
Она смотрела на резиновый жгут у предплечья, на иглу в своей вене, на красную трубку и думала, что давно уже ни с кем не была так тесно связана. С кровью она входила в тело другой женщины. Это было странно и приятно одновременно.   
Голова слегка кружилась, потолочные лампы расплывались, чайник у плиты расползся желтой кляксой. Размывались и татуировки Ло – ей казалось, что наколки в виде зубчатых колес на предплечьях начинают вращаться. Она слушала тиканье часов на стене над своей головой, шелест дождя за окном и неровное дыхание пациента.   
Когда веки потяжелели, а глаза начали слипаться, кто-то позвал ее:  
– Доктор...  
Голос был низким и бархатным. Она вскинулась, поморгала и уставилась на женщину – та смотрела в ответ голубоватыми, как лунный камень, глазами. Левый она щурила сильнее, похоже, он плохо видел и зрение не фокусировалось. Светлые ресницы у века со шрамом мелко дрожали. Она прочла имя на бейджике форменного халата и спросила:  
– Как ты, доктор Ло?  
– Как я?   
– Ты бледная, – серьезно сказала ей раненая женщина, а потом протянула левую, свободную от игл и трубок руку и представилась: – Дофламинго. Ты, может быть, знаешь мое прозвище – Джокер. Но прошу, зови меня просто Доффи.   
Ло молча пожала теплые сильные пальцы. В баре она пару раз слышала, как трепались о Джокере – хитром и жестоком новом короле теневого бизнеса. Он появился практически из ниоткуда – со свалки в северной части города, кладбища старых автомобилей. От свалки его власть распространилась на склады у реки и спальные районы вокруг химического завода. Он торговал наркотиками и оружием под покровительством господина Кайдо, преступного императора этого чертова города. Говорили, что Джокеру под сорок, но на вид он молод и красотки текут от одного его взгляда.   
– Из-за тебя я вляпалась в дерьмо, – сказала Ло. – Если Кайдо узнает, что я тебе помогла, мое тело найдут через неделю в реке.   
– Не бойся, я не дам тебя в обиду, – улыбнулась Доффи, и у глаз проступили морщинки. – Который час?  
– Пять утра.   
– У нас еще есть немного времени, – Доффи медленно села и попыталась выдернуть иглу из вены, но Ло оттолкнула ее ладонь и сделала всё сама, аккуратно. – Где мой пистолет?  
Ло кивком указала на стол, где лежали обрывки мешка для трупов и старинный кремниевый револьвер с резьбой на рукояти.  
Улыбка Доффи стала шире.  
– И я не боюсь, – невпопад добавила Ло, у которой все еще кружилась голова. – Что ты собралась делать?  
– Умоюсь, оденусь в чистое... У тебя есть, во что переодеться? Выпьем с тобой крепкого чая с сахаром – тебе не повредит. Соберем все наличные деньги... Где, кстати, владелец этой конторы?  
– В морозильной камере. Он и его жена, – тихо ответила Ло. Пожилая пара скончалась три года назад. Ло оплачивала их счета и пользовалась их электронными карточками.   
– Отлично, – обрадовалась Доффи и потихоньку, по стеночке стала подниматься. Она выпрямилась и оказалась невероятно высокой. Ло была ей лишь по плечо и с трудом смогла поддержать – как можно крепче обняла за талию и повела в санузел к раковине. Тяжелое тело Доффи было жилистым, жестким и упругим.   
– Чего уж тут отличного? – проворчала Ло. – Мы в заднице.  
– Что у тебя за ассоциации – то дерьмо, то задница? – с любопытством спросила Доффи под плеск воды. Она умывалась быстро и остервенело, выдирала из волос комки тины. За ее широкими плечами тенью застыла Ло с черными провалами вместо глаз и угольными растрепанными волосами.  
В неровном свете среди серого кафеля Доффи казалась пугающе объемной и настоящей. Словно только она была живым человеком в доме мертвецов.   
– Мы соберем наличку – и что дальше? – Ло не стала отвечать на ее дурацкий вопрос про задницы и дерьмо.   
– Обольем тут все бензином. Подпалим. Сядем в твою тачку и уедем на запад.   
В зеркале Ло встретилась глазами с отражением ее глаз и забыла, что хотела сказать.

После ночного дождя небо было высоким, акварельным. Дышалось легко, воздух стал холодным и чистым, как роса, и казалось, что его можно пить.  
Доффи стояла в проулке у запасного выхода. Рассветные лучи розовели в ее светлых волосах. Она выделялась на фоне облупленных стен домов – высокая, в белой рубашке навыпуск, черном мужском костюме и начищенных ботинках. Одежда Ло была ей мала, но впору пришелся костюм для покойников, в нем Доффи стала неприлично женственной. Ее не портили даже просвечивающие сквозь ткань бинты на груди.  
Сама Ло поставила пустую канистру у крыльца и вздохнула. Сняла медицинский халат, скомкала, макнула в остатки бензина. Обернулась к Доффи:  
– Поджигаем?  
– Жги, – сказала Доффи и пристально посмотрела на нее. Этот взгляд ощущался так, будто по голой коже с нажимом ведут теплые ладони, проводят по груди и ниже, очерчивают талию и плавный изгиб бедра. Длинные пальцы ложатся между ног Ло и медленно, мягко гладят. Доффи ухмыльнулась ей и подмигнула.  
Ло в своей футболке и джинсах была проницаема, прозрачна, обнажена и доступна. Она припомнила фразочку «текут от одного взгляда Джокера», резко отвернулась и щелкнула зажигалкой.  
Пламя занялось быстро, побежало по дорожкам бензина на полу, лизнуло край деревянного стола и ушло вниз по ступеням. Там, в препараторской, оно должно было охватить труп – все-таки он будет кремирован, как и два других тела в раскрытом морозильнике.   
Сильно шибануло в нос химией, потек горький серый дым – это тлело синтетическое покрытие и пузырились от нагрева растворы в склянках. Пламя темно-рыжим лоскутом высунулось из распахнутого окна и оставило черный след на побелке стены. Дверной проем заволокло грязными клубами.  
– Едем. – Доффи взяла Ло за локоть и потянула к машине. Держала крепко, словно Ло могла вырваться, войти в огонь, запереть дверь изнутри и спуститься в задымленную препараторскую. – Не люблю запах гари.  
– И я, – пробормотала Ло.  
Старый красный «кадиллак» кашлял мотором, ревел надсадно и будто бы печально. В потертом кожаном салоне гарь смешалась с нотками мятной жвачки, пролитого крепкого кофе и дешевых ментоловых сигареток – черт бы побрал ту сучку, которая их курила, когда Ло подвозила ее домой пьяную!  
Вдалеке завыли пожарные сирены.  
– Заводись же! – Ло хлопнула по рулю.   
– Не переживай. – Доффи мимолетно погладила ее по бедру. – Уйдем пешком. Уедем автостопом. Мы все равно уберемся отсюда, так или иначе.  
Ло облокотилась на руль и мрачно посмотрела на Доффи. Та вытянула из кармана пиджака помаду – верно, стащила новый тюбик из коробки посмертного грима. Показался темно-розовый с малиновым отсветом матовый кончик, идеально ровный, нетронутый. Доффи посмотрела в зеркальце над лобовым стеклом, парой уверенных движений подвела губы и хищно оскалилась. А потом потянулась к Ло и крепко ухватила за подбородок.  
– Что ты?..  
Холодная сладковатая помада скользнула по губам Ло.  
– Отлично. – Доффи кончиком пальца поправила смазанный край. – А теперь – поехали.  
Она была так близко, что Ло видела синие искры в глубине ее глаз и рассеченное шрамом левое веко с неровными ресницами.  
– Поехали, – хрипло повторила Ло и отпрянула. Когда она повернула ключ зажигания, на капот медленно сыпались темные хлопья пепла. Впереди была лишь белесая мгла с заревом пожара и неясные очертания соседних домов.  
«Кадиллак» взревел зверем, завибрировал и дернулся с места, порвал облако дыма, проскочил под вывеской стрип-клуба и свернул за угол. Вслед выли сирены и шипело пламя.   
Рассветные улицы были пусты, как всегда в субботу, ветер гонял вдоль тротуаров мелкий мусор и мокрые от прошлого дождя газеты. Разноцветные невысокие дома сливались в один длинный грязного цвета дом. В окнах первых этажей вместо стекол темнели доски с гвоздями, в дверях торчали куски фанеры и толстые решетки.   
На перекрестке под светофором остановился только красный «кадиллак», других машин не было. Ло пропустила бродячую собаку – тощую овчарку с темным беспокойным взглядом и обрубком хвоста, бредущую по пешеходному переходу.   
– Почему Кайдо хотел тебя убить?   
Ло сказала бы: «Как ты вляпалась в такое дерьмо?», но передумала.  
– Я обещала ему партию оружия и чистейший смайл, – ответила Доффи. Она неловко оперлась головой о стекло у дверцы и закрыла глаза. Стало заметно, что она измотана. – Знаешь, что такое смайл?  
– Да. – Ло часто видела пакеты с прозрачными кристаллами и маркировкой, ярко-розовым смайлом, широкой лыбой-улыбой. Наркотик класса амфетаминов. Хочешь – в порошке, а хочешь – в таблетках. Такой варят хорошие химики.   
– Наш варщик, – продолжила Доффи, когда «кадиллак» тронулся с места, а на лобовое стекло упали первые мелкие капли дождя, – варил лучший смайл в нашем штате. И только на последней партии прокололся. Ингредиенты были паршивые. А из паршивых ингредиентов паршивый и смайл.   
– Он не знал, что из дерьма варит? – Ло заметила, как в конце улицы на фоне посеревшего неба низко летят вороны – от помойки до лесопарка.  
– Знал, но это дерьмо ему дешево обошлось. А мы ему на ингредиенты отвалили чемодан белли, – объяснила Доффи. Она разлепила веки, но глаза слезились, левый будто плакал и, должно быть, плохо переносил дневной свет. – Потом один из наших складов с оружием захватила молодая банда. И сожгла. Вот тут господин Кайдо и позвал меня в гости.  
Она внезапно громко расхохоталась, запрокинув голову назад.   
Ло вновь остановила машину на светофоре. Не хватало только, чтобы из-за нарушения правил вождения их сейчас тормознули копы. В зеркальце было видно, как сзади наползает черная грозовая туча. Громко скрипели от ветра вывески магазинов.   
– Готова спорить, Кайдо хотел твой паленый смайл тебе в задницу запихать... – начала было Ло, но осеклась. Черт подери, она редко говорила с кем-то живым и уже позабыла, как это делается. На языке вертелись одни и те же глупые словечки. Она добавила, словно оправдываясь: – Через прямую кишку наркотик быстро всасывается.   
Доффи тяжело вздохнула и теперь смотрела только на мокрую от дождя дорогу, похожую на темную реку. Потом Доффи заговорила, и голос ее звучал негромко, но перекрывал все прочие звуки.   
Она четко помнила, как ей в лицо сунули горсть таблеток смайла: «Глотай!» Мир распался на отдельные цветные пятна. Сначала было больше фиолетовых и зеленых красок из-за пестрых обоев в кабинете Кайдо. А потом с периферии зрения поднялась темно-красная волна и затопила комнату. Доффи помнила свои красные липкие пальцы и ногти – они впивались в чужое горло выше галстука так, что костяшки побелели. Она слышала смачный хруст – под ее каблуком неестественно выгнулась чья-то рука, локоть выскочил из сустава. И всё нарастал глухой крик – может, кричали другие, а может, сама Доффи.   
– Я выдавила одному глаз. Левый, – тихо призналась она Ло. – Не знаю почему. Может, потому что однажды он посмеялся над моими глазами. Но я была не в обиде, честное слово...  
Доффи опять засмеялась. Ливень потоками струился по стеклам, из щели у окна капли падали на руль.  
Отсмеявшись, она вновь заговорила. Когда цветные пятна отступили, ее сознание стало прозрачным и кристально чистым. Доффи бежала по узкой темной улочке, над головой громыхала гроза. Сердце билось быстро и сладко, по телу разливался жар. Она залезла на мусорный контейнер и перескочила через высокий металлический забор. Момент прыжка, когда вся она застыла в воздухе, был удивительно долгим, и она подумала, что весь этот городок – сплошная помойка, и благослови бог помойки и мусорные баки. С плеском ее ботинки разбили лужу. Брызги медленно поднялись, как осколки от взрыва, и Доффи пробежала сквозь них раньше, чем капли коснулись асфальта. Черной грозовой ночью под грохот с неба она выскочила на мост. Вдохнула влажный гнилой запах реки. Потом был далекий хлопок, и Доффи дернулась от толчка в грудь. Увидела, как ее красные пальцы расстегивают пиджак. И под пиджаком расползается темно-красное пятно. Мир поплыл. Небо поцеловало землю, белые молнии вырвались из-под ног, река вышла из берегов, схватила Доффи и утянула ко дну.  
– Я давно никого не убивала. – Доффи открыла бардачок и рылась в нем, словно не знала, чем себя занять. – Предпочитаю мирные переговоры... Зачем столько жвачки и презервативов?  
«Жевать и трахаться», – недовольно подумала Ло, а вслух сказала:  
– Так куда мы едем?  
– По шоссе на запад. Надо успеть до того, как мосты перекроют.  
Она выкрутила ручку радио, и в салоне затрещали помехи. Диктор бормотал:  
– ...падение атмосферного давления. Скорость ветра – шестнадцать метров в секунду. Волны высотой семь метров зафиксированы на востоке штата Норт Блю...   
«Кадиллак» взвыл тормозами и резко дернулся в сторону. Руль прокрутился в руках Ло, обжигая ладони. За лобовым стеклом мелькнуло серо-зеленое месиво листвы. Дерево с треском рухнуло поперек дороги. Ветки выбили стекло в витрине лавки, осколки брызгами пролились на мостовую.   
Двигатель заглох.  
– У тебя хорошая реакция, – флегматично отметила Доффи и распахнула дверцу. В салоне сразу стало холодно, струи дождя потекли по кожаному сиденью. Ветер рванул из открытого бардачка презервативы и швырнул на спидометр.   
– Ты куда?.. – Слова уносило, они тонули в шуме.   
Доффи махнула рукой, мол, дай мне минуту. Она исчезла за колышущейся кроной дерева. Вернулась быстро, уселась и захлопнула дверь. Кинула в бардачок свежую пачку банкнот и алые солнечные очки.  
– Ты ограбила лавку? – Ло повернула ключ зажигания, и «кадиллак» послушно завелся, кажется, он тоже не хотел оставаться на этой улице.   
– Захотелось, – пожала плечами Доффи. Ее лицо было мокрым от дождя. Волосы стояли дыбом.   
– Поменьше двигайся, – сказала Ло, когда машина дала задний ход и вырулила на проспект. Под шинами плескались лужи. – У тебя дырка в груди. И, скорее всего, трещина в ребре. Тебе должно быть больно.   
– Мне больно, – согласилась она.  
– Так сиди и не вертись. – Ло злилась. – Тебя точно отпустил смайл?  
– Прибавь скорости.  
– Нет. Занесет на повороте.  
«Кадиллак» уже ощутимо вело, словно он вот-вот взлетит над асфальтом. Ветер бил в бампер и подгонял. Видимость падала. Впереди была мечущаяся стена воды, хмарь, ветки деревьев и размытые огни.   
– Ты – трус! – на ухо Ло прокричала Доффи. Ливень шипел и ревел зверем.  
– А ты – псих! – Ло едва успела нажать на тормоз. Им сигналили фонарем. За стеклом показалось ярко-желтое пятно форменного плаща. В окно постучали. Полиция.  
Ло бросила быстрый взгляд на Доффи – та покачала головой и слегка улыбнулась. Окно опустилось на пару дюймов, показалось красноносое лицо с седыми усами.   
– Девчонки, вы куда? – заорал полицейский, за его спиной ветер погнал волну из брызг. – Штормовое предупреждение!   
– Нам нужно проехать мост, – ответила Ло.  
– Мост сейчас перекроем. Поворачивайте. Езжайте в точку эвакуации. Слышите?  
– Наш дом за мостом, – сказала Доффи неожиданно мягко, чужим голосом. – Там остались наши дети.   
Она врала, как сам отец лжи. На мгновение даже Ло ей поверила.  
– Господи боже, – пробормотал полицейский. – Ну проезжайте...   
Он отвернулся и что есть силы гаркнул в сторону:  
– Стоп! Не опускайте шлагбаум! Последняя машина!

«Кадиллак» долго ехал по мосту. Впереди была лишь черно-серая муть. Справа и слева поднимались темные морские волны – высокие и длинные, по краям грязно-белых гребней разлетались брызги. Воздух в салоне был влажным, до горечи во рту соленым. Мост все тянулся и тянулся, Ло крепче сжимала руль, машину вело.  
– Так куда, черт возьми, мы едем?   
– Домой к моему помощнику Верго. Он верный мне человек.  
Машину дернуло – это мост внезапно кончился и дорога резко пошла в гору. Доффи скупыми жестами указывала, куда свернуть. Вскоре под колесами захрустел гравий подъездной дорожки. «Кадиллак» обогнул большую лужу и остановился перед домом на холме. Четко было видно лишь белые ступени деревянного крыльца.  
– Я зайду, – сказала Доффи. – Открою тебе гараж.  
Она выскочила из машины под дождь и, закрывая голову пиджаком, добежала до двери. Отодвинула цветочный горшок и вытащила запасной ключ. Так просто и банально. Она скрылась в тенях холла, и через пару минут ворота со скрежетом поднялись.   
В гараже было светло и чисто, на полках ровными рядами лежали инструменты. «Кадиллак» встал рядом с другой машиной – черным блестящим джипом, на котором не было ни пылинки.   
– Заходи. – Из-за двери у стеллажей выглянула Доффи и поманила в дом. – Только вытри ботинки о коврик. Верго приедет завтра утром. Буря его задержала, – продолжила она в просторной кухне с белыми пустыми стенами и такой чистой плитой, словно конфорками никогда не пользовались. – Или он уже мертв.  
Доффи скинула с плеч мокрый пиджак, повесила на спинку стула и начала расстегивать рубашку. Разулась, босиком пересекла пустой светлый коридор и пошла вверх по лестнице. При каждом шаге под темными брючинами обнажались ее узкие, но крепкие щиколотки. Ло молча следовала за ней по дому, больше похожему на склад товаров – вещи рассортированы и стоят строго на своих местах, симметрично другим.   
В ванной комнате воздух не имел запаха, безвкусный и пресный. Мыло в прозрачной коробке и мятная паста казались макетами из пластика. У квадратного зеркала на полке белела в подставке одна зубная щетка, в отдельном стакане – бритвенный станок. Полотенца лежали аккуратными стопками, такие же белые, как и всё в ванной.   
– Собралась мыться – будь осторожней, – сказала Ло. Она смотрела, как по спине Доффи скользит ткань рубашки, открывая взгляду бинты и медовую кожу. – Если швы разойдутся, то я не виновата.   
– Ты мне поможешь.  
Доффи сняла брюки, под которыми не было белья, и осталась только в бинтах на груди. Она села на высокий бортик ванны и пристально посмотрела на Ло снизу вверх. В этой странной мертвой комнате Доффи была как цветная картинка, что вырезали из журнала и наклеили на чистый лист бумаги. Алели ее подвижные улыбчивые губы, на нижней помада стерлась и стала полупрозрачной.   
– Ты бледная, – отметила Доффи, как и утром в похоронном бюро. – Устала?  
– Нет, – отрезала Ло и взяла ее лицо в ладони, рассмотрела голубые тени под глазами и заострившийся нос. На ощупь высокие скулы были гладкими и ледяными.   
Ло медленно размотала бинты, швы под ними выглядели непривычно. Не было ни воспаления, ни отека тканей, рана зарубцовывалась и по краям уже подернулась розоватой кожей.  
– Невероятно.  
– Это ты – невероятная, – в тон ей произнесла Доффи. Погладила татуировки на ее пальцах. Крупные буквы наколки отмечали каждую фалангу. Слово «death» чернело на обеих руках. – Ты меня зашивала, а я видела, как движутся твои пальцы. Иногда мне казалось, что пришла Смерть... Почему ты не работаешь хирургом, Трафальгар Ло?  
– Не хочу, – коротко выдохнула Ло и отодвинулась. Повернула кран, и в ванну с плеском полились теплые струи.  
– Доктор Трафальгар – твой отец, верно?  
Доффи медленно перекинула ноги через бортик и опустила ступни в воду – длинные и узкие, они были нежными на вид, шелковыми.   
– Жаль, что он умер, – добавила она негромко и пошевелила пальцами в воде.   
– Ты его не знала, – сказала Ло хрипло и выдавила на губку прозрачный гель безо всякого запаха. Прикоснулась к щиколоткам Доффи, сначала неуверенно провела рукой, а потом прощупала с нажимом. Кости этой лодыжки – малая и большая берцовая – были идеальны, таких не существует в природе, их можно только создать в компьютерной модели или выточить из камня. Пена окутала розовую пятку, аккуратные пальцы и высокий свод стопы. Ло провела губкой до острого колена Доффи, и нога длилась и длилась, гладкая и стройная, упругая. Такую бы целовать от колена и выше, чувствуя мягкость загорелой кожи цвета теплого янтаря.   
– Я знала твоего отца. Немного, – словно издалека, с высоты птичьего полета, долетал голос Доффи. – Когда мне было двенадцать, я подралась на пустыре за свалкой. Упала лицом на металлический штырь. Врачи говорили – нужно вырезать глазное яблоко, ткани ушить. Говорили, что я потеряла глаз. И что они сделают мне протез из стекла. Хороший протез. Так они успокаивали моих родителей.  
Она говорила легко и плавно, как дышала. Это завораживало.   
Доффи взъерошила пряди на макушке Ло, убрала одну со лба и закончила:  
– Тогда пришел молодой доктор Трафальгар. Я уснула под наркозом. Проснулась с повязкой на лице, страшной головной болью, но с двумя глазами. Твой отец сказал, что у меня редкая регенерация. Он назвал меня необычной девочкой. А я сказала: «Нет. Вы – необычный...»  
– Встань под душ, только осторожно, – велела Ло и поддержала ее под локоть. – Да, папа был хорошим хирургом. Лучшим. И хватит болтать.  
Мыльные ладони Ло скользили от бедер Доффи по изгибу талии к выступающим ребрам. Вода текла по широким плечам, капли блестели на ключицах. Ло отвела взгляд и теперь видела лишь блеклый кафель, но чувствовала под пальцами теплое крепкое тело, каждый выступ кости, сухие четкие мышцы и неожиданно податливую горячую грудь с твердыми сосками.  
– Свари мне кофе, – приказала Доффи и перехватила ее запястья. – Я сама закончу, а потом пущу тебя. И не забудь помыть голову.  
– У меня грязная голова? – проворчала Ло уже в дверях, глядя в пол.  
– Нет. Но от волос пахнет чужими духами и куревом. Мне не нравится.  
– Не нравится ей... – злилась Ло, когда спускалась в кухню. – Не нравится!..  
Она включила электрический чайник и пожаловалась ему:  
– Она похожа на аристократку. Чертовы аристократы. Прооперируй ее, спаси, увези, вымой. Теперь вот кофеем напои.  
Чайник молчал, лишь за прозрачным стеклом поднимались пузырьки. Но ей ответили с неба громким раскатом грома, будто огромный свинцовый шар прокатился над крышей. За окнами сверкнуло.   
Кофе в доме Верго был безвкусным и походил на химический краситель. Ло отпила немного, скривилась. Села на стул, на спинке которого висел пиджак Доффи, задумчиво погладила шершавый, все еще влажный рукав. От Ло и вправду пахло только чужими людьми, их духами и одеколоном, мятной жвачкой и клубничным лубрикантом. Сигаретным дымом и сладким паром от вайпа. Словно сама по себе она была стерильной, как пустой дом Верго.   
А вот летучий аромат Доффи наполнял пустые комнаты. От пиджака тянуло орхидеями, горьковатым коньяком, порохом и морским ветром. Ло уткнулась носом в рукав и замерла, закрыла глаза и ровно глубоко дышала. Голова кружилась, сердце потяжелело и давило на грудь, как раскаленный камень. Это было больно, но приятно.  
Ло прерывисто шумно вздохнула и вздрогнула – Доффи неслышно подошла сзади и обняла за плечи, горячая и влажная.  
– Ты чего? – Ло выпустила рукав и схватилась за кружку, мол, сижу, пью кофе.   
– Это ты – чего? – прошептала на ухо Доффи. – Я думала, ты плачешь.  
Она отпустила Ло, встала подле стола и протянула моток бинтов.  
Ло подняла глаза. Голая мокрая Доффи улыбалась.  
– Не во что переодеться, – беспечно сказала она. – Верго не носит женские вещи – а жаль. Придется взять один из его костюмов.   
Ло быстро перевязала ее, пальцы непривычно дрожали. 

Ло лежала в горячей ванне и смотрела то на белый высокий потолок, то на белую стену и зеркало, в котором отражалась лишь белизна. Ступни упирались в борт, ноги торчали над водой, как морские рифы. В свете лампы тело было пепельным. Ло работала по ночам, редко выходила на улицу днем и почти не бывала под солнцем. Только сейчас она поняла, как истончилась – мешок с костями. Она часто замечала, как мертвецы после бальзамирования становятся легче, теряют вес. И дело было не только в испарении жидкостей. Может быть, душа все-таки существовала и была тяжелой, как ноющее сердце в груди. Когда она утекала из тела, труп усыхал, и пора было извлечь из него органы и заменить синтетическим материалом. А сейчас и сама Ло стала тоньше, уменьшилась и опустела внутри.  
Она закрыла глаза и вспомнила, как Доффи прижималась к ней, горячо и влажно дышала в шею – так, что волосы на загривке вставали дыбом. Помада Доффи плохо смывалась, осталась на ее губах – и на коже Ло чуть ниже мочки уха, пробитого двумя колечками пирсинга. Темно-розовый след не стирался, отражался в зеркале, как яркая метка. И губы Ло тоже все еще были вишнево-розовыми.  
Ло плотно свела колени, будто пыталась удержать внутри комок жара, который спустился по телу вниз и дрожал между ног. Ее потряхивало. Она с головой окунулась под воду и теперь слышала лишь то, как отдается в ушах биение сердца. Теплое марево окутывало ее, струя из крана упруго била по торчащим над бортом ванны коленям, стекала по ногам, щекотала...  
Шеи коснулись чужие пальцы, будто хотели задушить, и Ло резко села, распахнула глаза. Уши заложило, и все звуки стали глухими и далекими, только непонятный шум всё рос и разрастался, наполнял гулом ванную комнату и голову Ло.  
– Быстрее! – рявкнула Доффи и сильно встряхнула за плечи. – Ты заснула, что ли? Шторм идет!  
Он ухватила Ло под руку, помогла ступить на пол и тут же поволокла ее за собой. С волос Ло капало, паркет скользил под мокрыми босыми ногами. Мелькнули ступени лестницы и белая кухня, за окнами которой стояла непроглядная мутная чернота. Дом трясся и вибрировал, звенели тарелки в шкафчиках, качались люстры. Электрический свет на мгновение ярко загорелся, а потом резко погас, сгустились сумерки. В полутьме гостиной Доффи откинула край ковра и открыла люк в полу – из черного провала подвала повеяло холодом.  
Они спустились, почти скатились, вниз по металлической лестнице, и Доффи захлопнула и заперла крышку, та без единого скрипа встала в пазы. Стало тише, гул и рокот улеглись. В непроглядной темноте Ло нащупала металлическую поверхность с кнопками, кажется, это была панель стиральной машины.  
Со щелчком возникло пятно света, оно скользнуло по пакетам моющих средств, поднялось по ноге Ло, перескочило к лицу и ослепило на мгновение.  
– Ураганный ветер, – прозвучал спокойный голос Доффи, и сноп света от фонарика сместился, зашарил по полкам подвала. На стеллажах виднелись номера и надписи, все коробки и банки были рассортированы и промаркированы. – В подвале безопасно, если его не затопит. От наводнения я бы предпочла спасаться на чердаке, только вот ветер точно проломит там крышу.   
Сноп света поплыл в сторону, качаясь в такт бесшумным шагам. Показалась полка с аккуратной надписью «полотенца».   
– Я не успела забрать твои вещи, – сказала Доффи. Луч нервно заплясал, заметался по стенам. – Вытрись и накинь мой пиджак. Он же тебе так понравился...   
– Спасибо, – буркнула Ло, укуталась в пиджак и обхватила себя за плечи, стараясь сохранить немного тепла – ее голые ноги облизывал слабый, но ледяной сквозняк.  
– Тут у Верго дверь в морозильную камеру, – пояснила Доффи. – Поэтому так свежо.   
Белый круг света пополз дальше, он чуть покачивался с каждым ее беззвучным шагом. Раздался шорох ткани, что-то тяжелое мягко упало на пол в темноте.  
– Запасные матрасы. Жаль, что нет одеяла... Иди сюда, садись.  
Из мрака протянулась рука, осторожно взяла Ло за рукав пиджака и повела вперед, фонарик указал на край матраса у стопки картонных нумерованных папок. Ло уселась и подобрала под себя ноги, потерла заледеневшие ступни. Она чувствовала себя уставшей и растерянной. Раньше ее мир был узким и строго ограниченным рамками – похоронное бюро и пара кварталов вокруг него, днем – сон и бухло, ночью – трупы. Она давно привыкла к этому стазису. Теперь же был потоп, ураган, чужой дом и чужая ей женщина.   
– Ну не грусти, – весело прозвучал голос Доффи. – Чего ты надулась? Мерзнешь?  
– Нас точно не затопит? – спросила Ло и сощурилась от яркого света – на матрас опустился большой фонарь для пикников, подле него упали три пачки крекеров и пластиковая бутылка воды. Когда зрение прояснилось, Ло увидела в круге желтого сияния фрагмент полок на противоположной стене, край распорки для сушки белья, стиральную машину и серый плиточный пол. За границей свечения прыгал во тьме белый луч карманного фонарика.  
– Не знаю, – ответила невидимая Доффи. – Дом на вершине холма, и вода не поднималась к подвалу даже во время наводнения в семнадцатом году. Тут сложная система контроля уровня грунтовых вод. Вроде бы даже автоматически включается насос для откачки. Конечно, когда есть электричество.  
Она помолчала с минуту и добавила задумчиво:  
– Странно, что не сработал запасной генератор.   
– А он дизельный или на бензине? – спросила Ло. Она не слишком разбиралась в технике, только помнила, как давным-давно лежала на промятой кровати и курила, а рядом болтал о генераторах малознакомый парень. От его красных волос пахло бензином, руки были мозолистыми, в темных пятнах от масла и копоти, и иногда он катал Ло на байке. Они мчались по трассе, и перед ними под оглушительную музыку из динамика раскрывалось ночное шоссе с чередой цветных огней, ветер бил в лицо, а пространство словно схлопывалось позади под рев двигателя. Ло нравилось, как сильная вибрация байка проходит по ее телу, она прижималась щекой к кожаной куртке того парня и пьяно хрипло смеялась. Она любила только байк, а парень жаловался, что видит в ее переменчивых глазах равнодушие. Он говорил с горечью, что она – бессердечная сука и что когда-нибудь он ее прибьет, ей-богу прибьет...  
– Может, генератор газовый, – слова Доффи прозвучали громче, она подошла и опустилась рядом на матрас. – Но газ точно отключили на время шторма. Как-то непредусмотрительно со стороны Верго.   
Она вздохнула, открыла упаковку и протянула Ло крекер. Они молча ели под приглушенный треск и вой за стенами дома и даже успели привыкнуть к постоянному шуму, когда сверху раздался отчетливый страшный грохот. Зазвенело стекло, потолок тряхнуло, во тьме звучно рухнул стеллаж. По полу покатились жестяные банки консервов, они ворвались в круг света, и сверху посыпалась, как пепел, штукатурка.   
А потом всё стихло, только снова монотонный вой, который стал громче и ближе. Да струи дождя словно барабанили теперь прямо по потолку. Стало слышно, как отдельные капли стучат по ступеням подвальной лестницы.   
Ло часто дышала. Когда грохнуло сверху, Доффи крепко обхватила ее, словно могла закрыть собой, спрятать. А теперь всё никак не отпускала, продолжая прижимать к себе. От нее исходило мягкое ровное тепло, и Ло слышала, как мощно и размеренно бьется сердце в груди Доффи.   
– Испугалась? – шепотом.  
– Нет, – глухо ответила Ло. – Но, по-моему, дела у нас не очень. Дом – хлипкое дерьмо.  
– Дом – дерьмо, – легко согласилась Доффи, она ослабила хватку, но так и не выпустила из объятий. – А подвал должен выдержать. И гараж.  
Они умолки, прислушиваясь.  
– Дерево упало, выбило окна в холле. Проломило часть стены, – кисло предположила Ло. – Я бы на месте Верго спиливала высокие деревья – они и обзор загораживают, не видно, кто к дому подходит.   
– Верго у нас защитник живой природы, – со смешком отозвалась Доффи.  
– Верго у нас болван.  
– Не такой уж, – возразила Доффи и потянула Ло за собой, уложила на матрас. – У него в подвале есть оружие, провизия, медикаменты и биотуалет. Было бы актуально в случае зомби-апокалипсиса, как ты считаешь?  
Глупая шутка. Ло ощутимо вздрогнула. Теперь она смотрела прямо в лицо Доффи – на щеке яркое пятно света от фонаря, тени четко очерчивают каждую морщинку, от ресниц – длинные черные стрелы на веках, в глазах плавают золотистые искры. Ло разглядывала ее и думала, что нет ничего хуже и противоестественнее, чем восстание мертвецов.   
– Я – за кремацию, – сухо сказала она. – Хоть и не люблю запах паленого мяса. Зато из праха зомби не получатся.  
– Некоторые были бы рады возвращению умерших, – тихо проговорила Доффи. – Хотят, чтобы мертвые ожили.  
– Больные ублюдки, – процедила Ло. – Смерть – всё, что есть в жизни. Хоть что-то стабильное и точное.  
– Я смотрю, тебя это сильно задевает, – прищурилась Доффи, – моя маленькая глупая девочка.  
– Что тут глупого? – она хотела отстраниться, но не смогла, Доффи была всё ближе и ближе, на расстоянии дыхания.   
– Все мысли твои – глупые.  
– И не называй меня девочкой. – Ло стало жарко в холодном подвале, ее стискивала, вжимала всем весом в матрас Доффи. О грудь Ло терлась чужая – горячая и неожиданно тяжелая, с твердыми сосками.   
– Ну не мальчиком же тебя называть, – сонно проворчала Доффи и сместилась, положила голову ей на плечо, защекотала все еще влажными светлыми волосами. – Я вымоталась, прости. Буду спать первой, а ты постереги нас обеих. Мало ли что случится.   
Ее губы уткнулись прямо под ключицу Ло и при каждом слове скользили по коже, будто ласкали:  
– Я сплю беспокойно. Если стану разговаривать или еще что – буди. Обещаешь, что разбудишь?  
Ло кивнула, хотя знала, что Доффи не увидит.

Тихо капали капли, выстукивали по лестнице, за пологом темноты тикали невидимые часы. Грохот снаружи перешел в беспокойное ворчание и постепенно смолк. Только пугающий звук текущей воды и волн, накатывающих на камни, звучал громко. Вода взбиралась по холму.  
Должно быть, как и в семнадцатом году, море затопит больше половины островных штатов, а многие города слизнет, перемелет и выплюнет косточки. Волны с белыми бурунами, прах мертвецов и гниющие трупы в деревянных гробах – всё смешивалось в сознании Ло и водоворотом уходило в черноту. Она боролась со сном, но он зажал ее в тиски и смял трезвые мысли.   
Она уронила голову на стопку полотенец и погрузилась в вязкую дрему. 

Ей снова было десять. На ней платье из ситца: два кармана, на одном вышит мухомор, а на другом – черный котенок. В руках у нее блестел скальпель, перед ней лежал препарат – на стекле распласталась лягушка, раскинула лапки и показала свои склизкие внутренности. Рядом крутилась младшая сестра, крошка Ламия, хорошенькая, светленькая, большеглазая, вся в маму. И Ло гордилась, что сама она – папина дочка, с его густыми и жесткими черными волосами, полными губами, неровными угольными ресницами. И врачом станет, как папа.  
Скальпель скользил по лягушачьей шкурке, рука Ло слегка подрагивала оттого, что болела на сгибе локтя. Там, на загорелой коже, были темные точки от уколов шприцем. Уже три месяца папа вводил ей какое-то лекарство – от розоватого состава Ло с четверть часа мутило, а иногда и рвало, но она терпела. А вот Ламия так не могла, она была слабее и болезненнее, и ее не мучили розовой дрянью.   
День ото дня родители становились печальнее, мама закрывалась в ванной комнате и плакала. Она всё чаще порывисто прижимала к себе Ламию, шептала что-то ей на ухо, будто прощалась. Одним солнечным утром папа отвел Ло в сторону, опустился перед ней на колени, положил руки на ее узкие худые плечи и сказал:  
– Нам отсюда не выбраться, Ло. Но ты – сумеешь.   
Он посмотрел в окно: там, на фоне высокой стены с колючей проволокой, высились заводы и лаборатории закрытого городка Флеванс-343.  
– Как ученый я сделал ужасную вещь, – тихо проговорил папа, его подвижные губы дрогнули. – Зря я согласился работать на правительство.   
Папины глаза за стеклами очков влажно блестели, ресницы слиплись. Уже десять лет он и его семья были невыездными, с клеймом подписки о неразглашении тайны. Кордоны Флеванса больше не выпускали их наружу.   
Ло только покачала головой. Она хотела, чтобы папа обнял ее, но он никогда этого не делал. Вот и сейчас сухо пожал ее ладонь холодными пальцами и отстранился.   
Солнце стояло высоко в зените, лупило по дому яркими лучами, а у Ламии был тихий час, когда родители закрыли детскую. Теперь их разделяла полупрозрачная дверь из пупырчатого стекла, завешанная куском ядовито-зеленой ткани с наивными желтыми утятами. В углу ткань отошла, и Ло видела в коридоре двоих в черных плащах и слышала приглушенный разговор.  
– Мы конфискуем чемодан с образцами, – сказали они, а потом кричали на папу, спрашивали, где остальные капсулы с раствором.  
Потом было два тихих хлопка, шум и неясная возня. А над домом разорвалась диким воем аварийная сирена, звук всё нарастал и нарастал, и ему не было конца. Ло без паники достала кейс с респираторами, надела маску на Ламию, которая с широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами сидела на постели, но не плакала – даже она привыкла к сигналам тревоги: на заводах Флеванса часто случались утечки.  
Когда Ло натягивала свой респиратор, она увидела за окнами черные силуэты – те же блестящие плащи, нашивки в виде черепа. Дом был окружен, а по улицам к нему катилось грязно-оранжевое облако газа, затапливало соседние здания.   
Дверь без скрипа открылась, вошли двое в противогазах с длинными хоботами шлангов и баллонами за спиной. Ло мельком увидела на полу коридора белую тонкую руку мамы.  
Ладонью в толстой перчатке черный человек указал Ло на кровать. Она легла. И Ламия вытянулась под одеялом и крупно дрожала – человек нагнулся и стащил с нее респиратор. Тяжелыми шагами приблизился к Ло и склонился к изголовью, из-за его плеч поползли густые оранжевые клубы. Ло сама отстегнула маску и отдала ему. Он заботливо укрыл ее с головой белой простыней. Родители умерли – их застрелили. Ламия умирает. Так пусть и Ло умрет: она закрыла глаза и набрала полную грудь удушливого горького газа.   
Она слышала шаги, а потом отвратительный глухой звук, с которым выволакивали тела из коридора. Сирена смолкла, в тишине прерывисто дышала Ламия, но вот и этот звук стих. Ло ощущала, как газ вливается через трахею в легкие, обжигает слизистую, а потом с трудом, через силу грудная клетка и живот опускаются, и газ вырывается наружу. Снова и снова. Это было больно и долго, пугающе долго.  
Ло лежала без движения и спустя вечность вновь услышала шаги. Ее вместе с простынями грубо сгребли и потащили прочь из дома. Теперь сильнее пахло гарью и жареным мясом, слышался треск пламени, было так жарко, словно Ло сунула голову в мангал для шашлыков. Ее закинули на груду чего-то неоднородного – то мягкие фрагменты, то острые углы. Простыня сползла. Ло осторожно приоткрыла веки и увидела в мареве разреженного газа деревянный край кузова и пряди чужих рыжих волос. Затарахтел мотор, грузовик тронулся с места, и Ло поняла: это труповозка. Ло снова закрыла глаза и оцепенела, только сердце стучало часто и громко, выдавало. Поездка была недолгой – грузовик остановился, и тела начали выгружать. Теперь пахло морем, тянуло свежей соленой водой. Ло забросили в угол баржи и сверху тяжело придавили. Дышать стало еще труднее, она никак не могла глотнуть столько воздуха, сколько хотела, горло раздирало, легкие горели. Она провалилась в черноту, и это было самое лучшее, что могло с ней случиться.  
Она очнулась ночью на сырой земле у свежей траншеи. Ло, как и многих, вывезли из Флеванса, но не успели закопать, оставили до утра. Она встала и побрела прочь, тихо миновала спящего на посту часового и ушла в темноту, к далеким огням моста, ведущего к следующему островному штату.

Ло очнулась от глухого сдавленного крика в полутьме холодного подвала. Резко села, зажала себе рот руками, чтобы запихнуть свои вопли обратно, сдержаться. Но всё было тщетно. Крик не унимался, звучал в ушах, и тогда Ло поняла, что кричит не она.  
Ло быстро опустила взгляд – Доффи била крупная дрожь, из ее левого глаза со шрамом протянулась по щеке мокрая дорожка, брови хмурились.   
Ло позвала ее и слегка встряхнула за плечи. Доффи мгновенно вскинулась, распахнула глаза и уставилась сначала на фонарь, а потом на Ло – будто не узнавая. Ее зрачки были огромными. Встрепанная, растерянная, она казалась моложе и беззащитнее.   
Ло хотела ухмыльнуться и съязвить, мол, ну и кто тут маленькая глупая девочка? Кто кричит и плачет во сне? Но не смогла. Ей стало почти физически больно. Словно внутри нее, в грудной клетке, переломилась сухая ветка и воткнулась под сердце. И это было странное и мерзкое ощущение, будто Ло все еще способно что-то тронуть, будто все еще есть у нее душа, но тихая и темная, с пеплом, пылью и мертвыми деревьями.   
Она протянула руки к Доффи и неловко обняла за плечи. Хотела бы даже поцеловать влажную соленую дорожку на щеке и пересохшие со сна губы, но сдержалась, только смотрела в черные омуты зрачков. Тяжело переживала приступ неуместной болезненной нежности. Ло никогда не бросалась на шею маме, не тискала сестру, не брала за руку папу, она сторонилась их, нечуткая и чужая, будто знала, что не стоит к ним привязываться, всё равно они скоро умрут. А сейчас она обнимала сама и мечтала, чтобы обняли в ответ. Она шумно вздохнула, когда на ее спину легли теплые ладони Доффи.  
– Почему ты плачешь, Ло?  
– Я не плачу, – сипло отозвалась она, горло перехватывало. – Это ты ревела.   
Доффи только хмыкнула и медленно, плавно отстранилась. Сказала:  
– Слышишь? Буря стихла. Подождем еще немного и будем выбираться отсюда.   
Она открыла новый пакет крекеров и жестом предложила присоединяться к трапезе в уютном подвале.   
Ло некоторое время сосредоточенно грызла печенье. Она никак не могла выставить из своей головы образ папы и плотно запереть за ним дверь. Снова и снова вспоминался рабочий стол, заваленный книгами, мензурки, колбы и маленькая горелка. И микроскоп, в который Ло иногда разрешалось заглянуть. Она приходила к папе поздними вечерами, когда он возвращался из лаборатории Флеванса и занимался своими собственными исследованиями. Он подолгу не замечал Ло, а она тихо стояла подле него и смотрела, как он ведет записи в толстой тетради и что-то подсчитывает. Иногда он оборачивался, смотрел сквозь Ло, а потом его взгляд фокусировался – и он видел дочку. Тогда папа начинал неторопливо, но увлеченно объяснять, что он делает.   
Он выделял антиген для своей розовой сыворотки – той самой, от которой Ло мутило. И говорил что-то о девочке, у которой взял образцы крови, тканей и спинномозговой жидкости десять лет назад, в те времена, когда еще выезжал из города с миссией «Врачи без границ» и брался за самые сложные операции.   
Папа рассказывал о той девочке и всё сильнее нервничал, прерывисто дышал, его глаза становились черными, а на лбу выступала испарина. Он боялся, что в правительстве узнают о сыворотке...   
– Ты ведь родом из Флеванса? – Доффи будто следила за ее мыслями.   
– Откуда ты знаешь? – подобралась Ло, волоски на загривке встали дыбом. Она никогда никому об этом не говорила. Вспоминала о людях в черных плащах, с лицами за масками противогазов, и молчала.   
– В свое время я пыталась найти доктора Трафальгара, – медленно проговорила Доффи. – Но узнала только, что он давно уехал во Флеванс и погиб вместе с семьей. И что на свете есть еще Трафальгары, но все – не те. По официальной версии у вас там, во Флевансе, произошла утечка газа на заводе. Да еще и пожар, – добавила она. – Загорелся энергоблок атомной станции. Это правда?  
– А сама как думаешь? – процедила Ло. Крекеры показались горькими, и она с отвращением отодвинула пачку.   
– Я думаю, что это был не просто газ. Это было биологическое оружие, – с этими словами Доффи поднялась, взяла карманный фонарик и пошла к лестнице, теперь ее голос звучал тише: – И в правительстве знали, что утечка возможна. Но ничего не сделали, потому что хотели провести испытания на людях. На ненужных людях. У вас же там было много ученых в ссылке – жертвы репрессий, как их теперь называют.  
Она поднялась, луч фонаря скользнул по крышке люка, послышался скрип, лязг и негромкая ругань.  
– Заклинило, – проворчала Доффи.   
– Они застрелили моих родителей, – невпопад глухо сказала Ло. – А сестра задохнулась.   
– А пожар был? – живо интересовалась Доффи, без капли жалости и с нездоровым энтузиазмом. – Видно, часть тел сожгли. А потом наврали, что проблемы на атомной станции. Всё для того, чтобы наглухо закрыть город. Мол, радиация... И вот теперь, скажи мне, девочка, почему ты не умерла?  
– Взяла и не умерла! – Ло встала, подняла за кольцо тяжелый фонарь с матраса и подошла к лестнице. – Ты сможешь люк открыть или нет? Тебе помочь?  
– Смогу, конечно. Сама. Вот, подержи мой фонарик.  
В желтом круге света Ло увидела, как Доффи уперлась ладонями в крышку и мышцы четко проступили под рукавами рубашки. Чудо-женщина, она коротко выдохнула, зажмурилась от напряжения и дрожащими руками приподняла и отодвинула крышку в сторону. Сверху затрещало, посыпались мокрые листья клена.   
Ло, босая, в одном пиджаке, выбралась наружу и сощурилась. Над головой был большой пролом в крыше, торчали стропила, и даже рассеянное сияние от серых облаков казалось слепящим. Доффи и вовсе закрыла левый глаз ладонью. Она стояла в разгромленном холле у расколотого древесного ствола. На паркете осколки стекла смешались с щепками и листвой.   
– Не ходи по полу – порежешься, – сказала Доффи и придвинулась вплотную. – Я поищу твои ботинки, но сначала унесу тебя в кухню.  
– Унесешь?..  
Ло не успела возразить. Доффи резко подхватила ее, закинула на плечо, как мешок с картошкой, и пошла к кухне, обогнув люк. И тогда Ло мельком увидела, что на крышке лежит половина древесного ствола и несколько кирпичей в крошеве штукатурки.  
– Как ты смогла это поднять?  
– Ты ведь – кожа до кости, что тут поднимать? – засмеялась Доффи и усадила ее прямо на стол рядом с уцелевшим кофейником.   
– Да не про меня же речь. А про это вот всё! – Ло ткнула пальцем в сторону холла.   
Но Доффи только продолжала глумливо посмеиваться и обронила короткое:  
– Да. Я сильная.  
Она скрылась за завалом, а когда вернулась с охапкой вещей, Ло уже собралась с мыслями и спросила:  
– Это ты была той девочкой? Мой папа делал тебе пункцию, брал образцы крови?  
– Какой «той» девочкой? – рассеянно переспросила Доффи. Она свалила вещи на стул, спрятала глаза за красными стеклами очков, поставила у ног Ло ее ботинки и начала стягивать с себя бинты – под ними была ровная кожа и едва заметный рубец от пули.   
Ло наблюдала за ней пару минут, а потом, хоть это и было неприятно, рассказала о розовой сыворотке и о том, как дышала в облаке ядовитого газа без респиратора.   
– Возможно, ты – ключ к усовершенствованию человеческого рода, – предположила Ло, натягивая штормовку – огромную, явно с плеча Верго. – Лекарство от всех болезней.  
– Нет, – коротко сказала Доффи. Она сидела на корточках у кухонного шкафчика и раскладывала продукты по двум рюкзакам. – Ведь твоей сестре и родителям сыворотка не подходила. Я – лекарство для избранных. Может быть, для новой расы сверхлюдей. Для таких, как ты, Ло. Ведь ты – мой идеальный реципиент и идеальный донор. Ты вся для меня, Ло, – тише проговорила она с пугающе мечтательным выражением.  
Ло аж передернуло от таких слов. Она устала от воспоминаний, от всего этого дерьма и уже жалела, что открыла рот и хоть что-то сказала о прошлом. Прошлое должно оставаться в могиле. И Ло – она ни для кого, она одна и своя собственная. А общество другого человека ее страшно утомляло. Она подхватила один из рюкзаков, закинула на плечо и заявила:  
– Как я погляжу – гараж цел. Так что я возьму свой «кадиллак». А тебе – джип. Не знаю, куда ты отправишься. И знать не хочу. От Кайдо мы убрались, а дальше нам не по пути.  
– Ты нашла необыкновенную женщину и просто уедешь от нее? Плевать на науку и медицину? – Доффи выпрямилась и теперь нависала над Ло, теснила к дверце холодильника. – Твой папа так бы поступил? Сидел бы в похоронном бюро? Вязал траурные веночки, или что ты там делала?  
– Слушай, я просто хотела знать, что изучал папа. Он изучал тебя, – голос Ло звучал хрипло и слабо. Она отступала, под подошвами хрустело стекло. – Если бы он мог – он бы продолжил эксперименты. А я не могу. У меня свои дела.  
– Какие дела, дурочка ты несчастная? – в полголоса, с горечью проговорила Доффи. Она была слишком близко, от нее пахло соленой мятной карамелью и дождем. – Посмотри в окно, Ло.  
В пустом проеме торчали обломки рамы, виднелась часть подъездной дорожки. Под свинцовым низким небом лежала гладь такой же свинцовой воды в легкой ряби. Вдали торчали вершины опор моста, сам же мост затопило море. Город исчез.   
– Это настоящий апокалипсис, как в марте семнадцатого, – сказала Доффи. Она взяла Ло за безвольно повисшую руку и повела в гараж. – И нам нужно ехать все дальше и дальше на запад, к хребту Гранд Лайн. Так что мы с тобой еще долго будем в одной лодке – в прямом и переносном смысле... Давай, прыгай за руль.

«Кадиллак» чихнул, как живой, и выбрался из гаража. Теперь стал слышен низкий шум – это далеко разносился по воде звук от моторной лодки, а сама она приближалась, словно вырастая с каждой минутой.   
– Притормози, – велела Доффи и пригляделась. – Это Верго. Выйдем, встретим его.  
Ло вылезла из салона и мрачно смотрела, как лодка останавливается у выглядывающего из воды почтового ящика. Высокий плечистый мужчина привязал лодку к столбу и вброд добрался до суши. Болотные сапоги были облеплены грязью, и Верго явно старался на них не глядеть, его бледное лицо застыло как каменное, на лбу блестела испарина. Верго был в темном строгом костюме под прозрачным дождевиком. И казался неживым, киборгом – все из-за узких матово-черных очков, прически волосок к волоску и черной фигурно выстриженной бородки.  
– Госпожа, – ровным голосом произнес он, поклонился Доффи и долго не распрямлял спины, стоял, опустив голову.  
– Посмотри на меня, Верго, – приказала Доффи. – Ты в порядке?  
– Никаких серьезных повреждений, моя госпожа.  
– Он прихрамывал, – встряла Ло. – Ножевое ранение в правое бедро, и, возможно, задет правый бок.   
Верго лишь слегка повернул голову, выражение лица осталось непроницаемым, ни один мускул не дрогнул, но Ло поняла, что бесит этого человека.  
– Кто она? – безо всякой интонации спросил Верго.  
– Это – Ло, прекрасный хирург, – с улыбкой отрекомендовала ее Доффи. – И сейчас она осмотрит тебя.   
Верго так и не зашел в дом, будто не хотел видеть разруху внутри. Он сел на капот «кадиллака» и неохотно расстегнул брюки, спустил их до колен. На бедре, среди коротких жестких волосков, был кое-как закреплен пластырями компресс из бинта, а под ним багровели две полосы с отекшими краями – два проникающих ножевых ранения. Верго поднял край белой рубашки. На майке под ней расползлось длинное пятно крови, он задрал ткань, демонстрируя мощный торс. По боку и правда тянулся след от лезвия, но здесь оно прошло вскользь.   
– Ничего серьезного, – сказала Ло. Она поставила на капот медкейс и уже натягивала тонкие перчатки. – Но крупные сосуды чудом не задеты.   
– На тебя напали люди Кайдо? – спросила Доффи, и в ее голосе не было тревоги, только легкое раздражение.   
Верго плотно сжал губы и с минуту молчал – терпел жжение от антисептика и боль оттого, что Ло пальцами растягивала края ран и проверяла, нет ли инородных частиц. Наконец он ответил:  
– Мне крепко от них досталось. Кайдо здорово зол на вас, госпожа. Вы убили четверых его ублюдков и покалечили еще троих.   
– Четверых? – задумалась Доффи. – Не помню. Возможно. Я была не в себе... Как там наши?  
– Я не располагаю полной информацией, госпожа. Но знаю, что мы вовремя начали эвакуацию. Вряд ли кто-то остался в городе. Мы ушли и от Кайдо, и от потопа.   
Верго с Доффи заговорили о своих делах, и Ло больше не вслушивалась, она сосредоточилась на том, как проходит игла сквозь кожу, скрепляя края ножевых отверстий. Шить было неудобно, приходилось низко наклоняться к Верго, локти часто теряли опору, и Ло работала навесу.   
– Мне не нравится ваша новая девчонка, – громче сказал Верго и указал пальцем на Ло. – Прошу простить мне мое замечание, госпожа, но при всем уважении к вам...  
Он осекся, потому что Ло намеренно глубоко всадила иглу и нажала на рану так, что та закровила.   
– Иногда тебе лучше молчать, Верго, – прохладно произнесла Доффи. – Ло, заканчивай, мы уезжаем.  
– Куда вы, госпожа?  
– На мой остров – Дресс Розу. – Она уже распахнула дверцу «кадиллака».  
– А нам что делать?  
– Сидите тихо. И ждите. Я вернусь к вам, и тогда мы завоюем этот мир.

Дорога по прямой уходила на запад, слева и справа чернели деревья, их корни были затоплены, а листья содраны ветром. Иногда за окнами «кадиллака» мелькали невысокие домишки без крыш и с темными окнами – на газонах в комьях земли валялись цветы и черепица. В низинах вода поднималась и покрывала дорожное полотно серой пленкой, тогда колеса «кадиллака» погружались и влажно хлюпали, а на лобовое стекло летели грязные брызги.  
В машине работало радио, сквозь помехи долетали далекие и глухие голоса дикторов, а после отрывистых сигналов снова и снова звучало штормовое предупреждение. К вечеру ожидали мощный ветер, а море всё дальше выползало на сушу и слизывало островные штаты, пожирало мосты.   
– ...по последним данным территория штата Норт Блю полностью покрыта водой. Со стихией борются три отряда спасателей, эвакуация жителей ведется с помощью нескольких десятков вертолетов. Генерал Сенгоку руководит...  
Радио икнуло, проглотило часть предложения и внезапно запело тихую глупую песню.   
Ло коротко глянула на Доффи, которая уже давно смотрела только вперед, погрузившись в свои мысли и загадочно улыбаясь.  
– Где твоя Дресс Роза?   
– На западе, – Доффи будто издевалась.  
– Да понятно, что на западе, если мы едем на запад и едем к Дресс Розе, – проворчала Ло. – Но что это за место такое?  
– Остров.  
Ло выругалась и вцепилась в руль так, что костяшки побелели.  
– Ясно, что остров!  
– Тебе правда интересно? – Доффи наконец-то оживилась. – Это небольшой островок вдали от архипелага. К нему не подведены мосты. Я купила его лет пятнадцать назад, как раз после катастрофы во Флевансе. Там у меня дом, есть тепло и свет – всё от ветряка. Есть и солнечные батареи на крыше. А в подвале ход вглубь на триста метров до подземного бункера.   
– Затопит твой домик, – мрачно предрекла Ло.  
– Нет. И знаешь почему?  
– Ну и почему?  
– Потому что на Дресс Розе живут фламинго! – воскликнула Доффи. Ее подвижные губы дрогнули, и улыбка сверкнула на лице, как луч света. – Знаешь, они пролетают огромное расстояние, некоторые даже пересекают горы Гранд Лайн. И всё для того, чтобы свить гнездо на моем острове. Они селятся у озера в центре – соленого, щелочного озера с горячей водой. Там есть только рыбы – щелочные тилапии, водоросли и вот, фламинго. –   
Она убежденно добавила: – Раз фламинго выживают там, то выживут и во время потопа. Они умные и знают, где вить гнезда.   
– Ты бредишь, – Ло скептически хмыкнула. Эти сказки для юных орнитологов подозрительно походили на чушь собачью.   
– Отнюдь. И ты, Ло, будешь со мной на моем острове.   
– Вместе с фламинго, – буркнула Ло.  
– Вот именно, – Доффи еще сильнее разулыбалась, самодовольная и гордая. – А еще у меня есть батискаф, правда, старый. Но он тебе понравится. Он почти такой же облезлый, как твой «кадиллак».

Когда стали попадаться места, которые не затронул шторм, а чистое небо окрасилось в красный цвет заката, «кадиллак» свернул на обочину и остановился у кустов белого жасмина. Ло вышла, вдохнула свежего вечернего воздуха со сладким запахом цветов, похожих на звезды. Она устала, тело ломило – весь день за рулем с небольшими перерывами.   
– Ночью ты поведешь. И кстати, нам бы подзаправиться, бензина мало.  
– Ночью мы будем спать, – возразила Доффи. Она тоже вышла, потянулась и медленно улеглась спиной на капот, сняла очки и уставилась в небо. – Скоро найдем заправку и мотель. Иди ко мне, – настойчиво позвала она и протянула руки к Ло.  
Ло сделала шаг, еще шаг, неуверенно остановилась. Сейчас, в алых отсветах сумерек, Доффи была до боли красивой, свет любил черты ее лица, высокие скулы, прямой нос и полные губы. Свет был в ее прозрачных глазах и на кончиках ресниц.   
Доффи приподнялась, поймала Ло в кольцо рук и снова опустилась, потянула ее за собой. Ло уткнулась лицом под ее острые ключицы, щекой ощутила мягкость груди. Лежала тихо-тихо, боясь шелохнуться. Длинные пальцы Доффи медленно и легко перебирали пряди волос Ло. Капот «кадиллака» был горячим, мотор сильно нагрелся за день, но Доффи была горячее и вибрировала, как натянутая струна. Пахло металлом, бензином, медом и морем, но отчетливее всего от нежной, персиковой кожи Доффи тянуло красным вином и фруктовым соком.   
  
– Я сожалею, Ло, – голос прозвучал приглушенно, со вздохом, от которого грудь всколыхнулась, плавно поднялась и резко опустилась. Доффи сказала это так, будто она – хозяин всего мира, а может, его бог и лично виновата в том, что случилось во Флевансе. Будто это она допустила такое дерьмо в этом мире. – Поцелуй меня, – тихо, но с нажимом произнесла она. И Ло накрыла губами ее сухие обветренные губы. Доффи была горько-сладкой, она отвечала неторопливо, тягуче. У Ло закружилась голова, в ушах стоял грохот сердца и оглушительный стрекот цикад. По спине лизнул прохладный вечерний воздух. Ло вздрогнула от прикосновения узких ладоней и длинных пальцев. Доффи задрала на ней куртку и тискала ее везде, жадно прихватывая. И от ветра было холодно, а от ее рук – обжигающе жарко.  
– Нравятся мне твои ушки, – сбивчиво прошептала Доффи, длинно, мокро лизнула в шею и прикусила мочку с двумя тонкими кольцами пирсинга. Ее влажное дыхание опаляло и щекотало. Ло вздрогнула всем телом, хотела отстраниться. Но Доффи с силой удержала ее за плечи и до боли впилась в шею там, где билась жилка. Оставила ноющую метку на коже. Ло дернулась, коротко, сдавленно застонала и мучительно долго кончала – внутри нее раз за разом упругие волны тепла разбивались брызгами и затихали с частым трепетом. Между ног стало влажно – у нее всегда было много смазки.   
Тот парень из прошлого, с запахом бензина и красными волосами, смеялся над ней, говорил: мы еще не начали, а ты уже мокрая. Может быть, поэтому она всегда честно отвечала, что течет только по его байку, и улыбалась, когда видела неподдельную боль в глазах.   
– Поехали дальше, девочка моя, – весело сказала Доффи. Она начала подниматься, и Ло пришлось опереться на свои нетвердые ноги с трясущимися коленками. Ее качало. В голове не было ничего, кроме пения цикад, отсветов первых звезд на небе и воздуха, приторного от запаха жасмина.   
Ло с трудом завела машину и вцепилась в руль ослабевшими руками. Впервые за долгие годы она чувствовала себя не пустой, а наполненной, живой и материальной. Она определенно существовала в мире. И этот мир был прекрасен – Ло смотрела на улыбающуюся Доффи и была убеждена в том, что всё хорошо и правильно.  
«Я – дура», – подумала Ло. В зеркальце над лобовым стеклом она видела темное пятно засоса и след от зубов. 

«Кадиллак» свернул с основной трассы на дублер, теперь дорога ближе подошла к жилым домам – в некоторых окнах горел свет, а во дворах крутились ветряки. Но спустя пару миль домики снова утонули во тьме, а на фоне неба криво торчали столбы и покачивались оборванные плети проводов.  
– Ты слышишь? – Ло сбавила скорость, колеса «кадиллака» опять месили воду, поднявшуюся к дороге.   
– Нет. Но... Кажется, да. Останови!  
Машина затормозила у белеющей в темноте ограды, за ней матово поблескивала в лунном свете водная гладь. Большое озеро вышло из берегов и затопило деревянный дом в низине, залила веранду и поднялась к окнам. Крыша черным треугольником выделялась на фоне ясного ночного неба – облака расползлись, и показался ядовито-оранжевый месяц.   
В тишине раз за разом звучал жалкий пронзительный писк, он поднимался к верхней ноте и опускался к хриплому, усталому мяуканью.   
– Кот на крыше? – предположила Ло и вышла из машины, ноги по щиколотку погрузились в холодную воду, струи просочились в ботинки. – Почему его не забрали?  
– Потеряли, наверное. – Доффи последовала за ней. – Хочешь, сниму его для тебя?  
– Я сама.  
Ло уже зашла по колено, джинсы промокли и липли к ногам. Она добрела до затопленной террасы и там ухнула в глубину по пояс. Оперлась на перила, которые полностью были скрыты под водой, и медленно полезла наверх. Сначала встала на деревянный поручень, потом дотянулась до навеса над крыльцом, ухватилась за балку и с трудом, но смогла подтянуться. Мельком подумала, что ослабела за последние годы, раньше ее руки были сильнее. Она плюхнулась животом и грудью на шифер козырька, чуть не соскользнула обратно, но удержалась и затащила ноги, уперлась коленями. На четвереньках поползла к краю крыши мимо окна мансарды.  
– Осторожнее, Ло, – донеслось снизу.  
– Без тебя знаю!  
Она уже видела большого кота у каминной трубы, его золотые глаза мерцали – большие и испуганные, а шерсть свалялась и торчала длинными иглами.  
– Иди сюда, дурень, – позвала Ло и потянулась к нему. Шифер зашуршал под коленями, она опять сползала по мокрой кровле.   
Кот тоненько мякнул и попятился за трубу.  
– Нет-нет! – Ло сделала резкий рывок, ухватила толстую мохнатую лапу и потянула к себе. Кот заорал и задергался. Он сопротивлялся так, будто Ло резала его ножом.  
– Не пугай его! – крикнула ей Доффи.  
Ло боролась с котом, и он, толстый и мощный, казалось, мог переломить ее, тонкую и высокую, надвое. Она сцапала его поперек пухлого живота и потащила на себя, его когти заскребли по шиферу, и он заорал еще истеричнее.  
– Ло, – в голосе Доффи мелькнул испуг. – Ло!  
Ло дернула кота, прижала к груди, и тут небо, мокрая шерсть и жесткая кровля резко крутнулись. Она кувыркнулась, скатилась к краю навеса, а потом внезапно и она, и кот потеряли всякий вес, стало легко и холодно, а кровля под ними исчезла.   
Они упали.  
Ло с секунду видела только черноту, потом сморгнула и различила зеленоватую ткань штормовки. Сильные руки держали Ло, а она держала притихшего кота. На нее вытаращились кошачьи глаза-плошки с расширенными до предела зрачками.   
– Ты меня поймала? – тихо спросила она Доффи.  
– Вроде того, – Доффи посмеивалась и уже несла их к «кадиллаку», от ее шагов по глади расходились круги, озерная вода глухо плескалась в такт. – Ты легонькая. А вот кот – как свинцовое пушечное ядро.  
Кот тонко мяукнул, как маленькая бедная кошечка, он дрожал и сам притискивался к Ло, пустил когти в ее запястье.   
– Ты меня напугала, девочка, – сказала Доффи и поставила ее у машины. – Садись сзади, отдохни. Я поведу.  
Ло плюхнулась на просторное заднее сиденье «кадиллака», уперлась спиной в дверцу и вытянула ноги насколько смогла. Усадила кота на колени, он озирался, крутил башкой и дергался от каждого шороха.  
  
Для Доффи «кадиллак» легко завелся с первого раза, непривычно мягко снялся с места и поехал так плавно, словно ночной ветер нес колеса над дорогой.   
– Ты должен сказать нам спасибо, глупый ты кусок шерсти, – обратилась Ло к коту, а он сделал вид, что он – не кот и вообще тут ни при чем, настолько у него стало бессмысленное и отсутствующее выражение морды. – Тебя оставили потому, что ты их объедал? Или ты сам съел хозяев? А? Ну же, я с тобой разговариваю.   
В слабом свете ламп было видно, что кот толст, пушист и полосат. Ло тщательно осмотрела и ощупала его тело, крупную башку, короткие мощные лапы и длинный хвост – кот был здоров, ни ран, ни переломов или растяжений.   
– Интересно, как его зовут? – негромко спросила Доффи и обернулась. За лобовым стеклом показалась трасса, по двум сторонам освещенная фонарями. По встречной полосе проехала пожарная машина.   
– Следи за дорогой, – буркнула Ло, ей было неуютно и холодно в мокрой одежде, по кожаной обивке сиденья текло на коврики. Только кот был горячим.  
– Может, Пончик? Или Пирожок? – гадала Доффи и посматривала на нее через зеркальце.  
– Ты жрать хочешь, что ли?   
– Я много ем, – Доффи произнесла это так, словно гордилась собой. – И голодная, как волк.   
Когда впереди появились красные вывески заправки, мотеля и закусочной, по стеклам «кадиллака» забарабанили капли. Машина подкатила к станции и встала в очередь у бензоколонки, пристроилась в хвосте у двух легковушек. Доффи вышла, открыла дверцу со стороны Ло и забрала притихшего кота.  
– Заправь тачку и припаркуй, а я сниму нам номер.  
Под дождем она побежала к мотелю, закрывая кота полой штормовки, и ее длинные ноги легко перескакивали через лужи.  
Мрачная Ло вылезла из «кадиллака», тело у нее затекло от долгой дороги. Она устала сидеть и потому теперь ежилась на ветру, а по капюшону шуршали капли – «кадиллаку» не хватило места под навесом. Заправщик в мятом оранжевом комбинезоне медленно и медитативно курил в стороне, и очередь с четверть часа стояла на месте. Никто не возмущался, все были слишком измучены. 

Ло наконец-то оставила «кадиллак» с полным баком бензина, сунула ключи в карман джинсов и вошла в закусочную при мотеле «У Зеффа». В полутемном прокуренном зале пахло кофе, сосисками на гриле и гнилыми яблоками. За столиками сидели люди с растерянными и недовольными лицами, многие были одеты не по погоде, а одна старушка куталась в махровый халат. Еще от дверей Ло увидела, как Доффи за стойкой уплетает омлет и болтает с барменом. Этот бармен, молодой парень с лихо вздернутыми бровями и маленькой бородкой, улыбался и подливал кофе в кружку Доффи. А Доффи ухмылялась в ответ и живо что-то ему втолковывала. Она сидела на высоком стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, и казалась сейчас почти пугающе женственной и тонкой.   
Ло стало дурно от всей этой сцены, а может, виной тому была духота в закусочной.   
Доффи помахала ей и громко сказала:  
– Кот в нашем номере. Я оставила ему воды и сосиску. Когда поешь – помой кота. Он грязный, как черт.  
– Я поем, потом вымою кота, – уточнила Ло и оперлась локтями на стойку – свободных мест не было, сесть было некуда. – А ты что будешь делать?  
– Выпью коньяку, согреюсь, – промурлыкала Доффи и выразительно глянула на ключ с брелоком из куска картона и цифрой тринадцать. Мол, давай, не задерживайся, жри и иди в номер.  
Бармен принес еще один омлет и наполнил рюмку для нее.   
– Почему я должна мыть кота, а не ты? – глухо проговорила Ло и сунула ключ в карман.  
– У тебя больше опыта – ты ведь обмывала тела в морге, – весело сказала Доффи, отсалютовала рюмкой бармену, и он покраснел.   
– Ты – сучка, – бросила ей Ло, забрала еду, прихватила пару пластиковых приборов и пошла прочь.  
– А тарелка?.. – вслед смущенно крикнул бармен. – Вы вернете?  
Ло показала ему средний палец.

Звенели комары, ночной воздух был влажным и тяжелым, моросило. Помигивал грязно-желтым светом фонарь. Веранда мотеля привела Ло к двери, на которой было черной краской выведено «13».  
Комната оказалась узкой и вытянутой, как кишка. Из потолка торчал крюк, свисала голая лампочка на шнуре – как петля удавки для висельников. Не было ни стола, ни тумбы, только шкаф без полок внутри – точь-в-точь гроб. И лишь одна кровать. С бурого покрывала на Ло смотрел огромными золотыми глазами кот.  
– Ну, пошли мыться?  
Она поставила у кровати свой рюкзак и медкейс.  
Кот попятился, вспрыгнул на подоконник и поскребся в окно.  
– Делай что хочешь...  
Ло отперла ставни, створки распахнулись наружу, с треском смяли густые кусты сирени. Кот перетек за окно, будто был жидкой субстанцией, только мелькнул хвост среди листвы.  
Тяжело переставляя ноги, Ло зашла в тесный санузел. Воняло едким чистящим порошком и сладковатой гнилью. Между плитками на стене лепились серые пятна плесени. Ло включила душ, но долго не раздевалась, а просто сидела на крышке унитаза и смотрела, как течет вода. Постепенно воздух нагревался и наполнялся паром, теперь было труднее дышать, зато у Ло наконец-то согрелись кончики пальцев.  
Она сняла одежду и положила ее на сливной бачок – вместо крючков на стенах были черные дырки от гвоздей, а полотенца висели на перекладине душевой шторки... Мерзкой зеленоватой шторки с желтыми утятами. Ло передернуло от отвращения, но она стерпела и вошла под душ, хоть и не смогла заставить себя прикоснуться к утятам, чтобы задернуть штору. Горячие струи обнимали ее тело и гладили, успокаивали.  
Доффи все не было, и Ло физически ощущала, как снова становится пустой и бесплотной. В мутном от пара зеркале отражалась высокая женщина с прямыми костистыми плечами. Чернели линии татуировок на предплечьях. Руки поднялись, и в отражении пальцы с наколками «death» накрыли грудь с крупными сосками. Ло стояла и смотрела на себя, а вода текла на пол, капала на край раковины.   
Ло вздрогнула – ее ног коснулось что-то мягкое и щекотное. Это чертов кот вернулся, он перебирал толстыми лапами по мокрым плиткам и то приближался и начинал орать, то отходил и сверкал глазами.   
– Иди сюда.  
Ло опустилась на корточки, схватила кота поперек мехового живота и потащила под душ. Кот крикнул отчаянно и тонко, впился когтями в ее руку и замер с выпученными глазами. Он больше не шевелился и будто ждал, что его вот-вот расстреляют.   
Даже когда все кончилось, и кот, истончившийся и будто похудевший, с прилипшей сырой шерстью, был закутан в полотенце, – он молчал.  
Ло стащила с кровати покрывало, кинула рядом и усадила на него кота. Только тогда он тихо мякнул, словно всхлипнул, и лег. Его желтые глаза потухли. Кажется, он начинал понимать, что его родной дом затоплен, хозяева уехали неизвестно куда и ничего уже не будет по-прежнему.   
– Не кисни, – сказала ему Ло. Она домылась сама, быстро постирала и повесила сушиться на трубу в ванной нижнее белье. Надела длинную чистую майку, без трусов вытянулась на матрасе и снова обратилась к коту:  
– Можешь доесть мой омлет – я не хочу.   
Она долго лежала и смотрела в потолок, за окном шелестели листья, а где-то вдали пока еще тихо погромыхивала гроза. Ло не шевельнулась, когда дверь со скрипом отворилась и желтая полоса света протянулась от фонаря и перечеркнула комнату.  
– ...У меня нет телефона, – сказала Доффи, и зазвенел ее смех. Глухо и невнятно доносился голос бармена. – Завтра я уезжаю. И нет, ты не останешься со мной. Спасибо за выпивку!  
Она легко выпихнула бармена за порог, захлопнула дверь и тихо прошла в душевую. По комнате разлился запах ночных цветов с горчинкой коньяка – Ло жадно вдохнула. Краем глаза она заметила, как Доффи в одной рубашке бесшумно ступает по доскам пола. Ло подвинулась на самый край кровати, матрас скрипнул – Доффи легла рядом. Вдвоем было так тесно, что Ло почувствовала, как по щеке мазнула мокрая прядь чужих волос.   
– Я не хотела тебя будить, – хрипло шепнула Доффи, и каждое ее слово теплом касалось уха Ло.  
– Я не спала, – еле слышно. Ло медленно повернула голову и наткнулась на прямой острый взгляд Доффи. Светлые глаза смотрели в упор.  
– Мне нравятся твои радужки, – двигались губы Доффи, покрасневшие после горячего душа и будто зацелованные. – У тебя переменчивые глаза. Иногда серо-голубые, а иногда такие... зеленоватые с карими искрами.   
У Ло перехватило горло так, словно она вот-вот расплачется от боли. В груди заныло.   
– Ты ревновала меня? Ну хоть немножко? – Доффи положила тяжелую ладонь на ее плечо и ухмыльнулась.  
– Немножко – может быть.  
– И это тоже мне нравится, – сказала Доффи и коротко поцеловала, вкусная, как черный кофе с терпким коньяком. – Моя глупая девочка.  
Ее рука с нажимом скользнула вниз, ладонь обхватила грудь Ло, как чаша, и мягко прошлась дальше по впалому животу, легла между ног, будто там ей самое место. Доффи неторопливо гладила Ло и с интересом вглядывалась в ее лицо. Ловкие пальцы задрали край майки и прикоснулись к голой коже. Ло отвела взгляд. Там, в паху, она была слишком нежной, выбритой и обнаженной. Ее холодно лизнул воздух комнаты, но согрел сухой жар ладони. Ло крупно вздрогнула, когда в нее с тихим звуком вошел один длинный палец Доффи, погрузился сразу на две фаланги.  
– Ты узкая, – Доффи навалилась на нее, тяжелая и горячая, глухо застонала, словно ласкала саму себя. Ее грудь во влажной от воды рубашке прижалась к груди Ло. – И такая нежная...  
– Молчи, – выдохнула Ло, снова дрогнула и тесно сжала коленки, стиснула между ног ее руку. – Доффи...  
К среднему пальцу протиснулся указательный, и теперь Ло принимала легче, ей было горячо и очень мокро. Она всхлипывала и трепетала, ерзала спиной по матрасу. Доффи трахала ее не спеша, тягуче, но грубовато. Тискала за стоящие твердые соски, покусывала в шею так, словно опять хотела оставить темные метки. Поцелуи спускались все ниже, Ло уже чувствовала животом дыхание Доффи.  
– Не надо... Не делай так...  
Но Доффи развела ее ноги и склонилась, прижалась щекой к внутренней стороне бедра Ло, глянула темными затуманенными глазами. А потом вставила пальцы еще глубже, опустила голову и медленно провела над ними обжигающе жарким языком – скользко и влажно. И Ло сломалась – вскрикнула в голос, сорвалась на протяжные стоны и мучительно долго ощущала, как тело трепещет. Она стиснула свою грудь, смотрела в потолок невидящими глазами и чувствовала, как сжимает глубоко внутри пальцы Доффи. И когда они выскользнули из нее, Ло снова плотно свела колени, и поймала долгое эхо, отражение резкого, болезненного удовольствия.   
Доффи легла рядом, коротко поцеловала ее в горящие губы и сказала:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала то же самое со мной. Но не суй пальцы. Только языком, поняла?  
Ло только кивнула. Она плохо помнила, как оказалась у ее ног, как прижималась губами к выступающим косточкам на щиколотках Доффи, гладила стройные тугие икры и целовала бедра. Золотистая кожа была сладковатой на вкус, медовой и с легким запахом целебной ромашки. Доффи погладила Ло по волосам, взяла за отросшие черные пряди на макушке и без нажима, но властно пригнула ее ниже.   
– Я никогда так не делала. – Голос Ло звучал сипло, как прокуренный.   
Доффи не ответила, но ощутимо вздрогнула и глубоко шумно выдохнула, когда Ло неуверенно лизнула ее.   
– Я...  
– Заткнись, дурочка. Продолжай. И подрочи себе. Давай, ну же!  
Ло послушалась, и теперь все чувства множились и двоились, она была собой и была Доффи. И она хотела целовать эту женщину – где угодно, где Доффи прикажет.   
Ло совсем потерялась в ощущениях, но, не прекращая, трогала их обеих и ласкала языком Доффи, и в какой-то момент та глухо застонала и дернулась. Ло уронила голову на ее твердый живот и застыла, глубоко вставив в себя один скользкий палец. Сердце билось оглушительно, тьма в комнате рябила цветными пятнами. Ло зажмурилась.   
За окнами ливануло, молния вспыхнула так, что даже сквозь веки прорезался белый свет. Ло вытянулась на кровати, уткнулась лбом в плечо Доффи и некоторое время не шевелилась.   
– Кот на тебя смотрит, – тихо сказала ей Доффи. А кот и правда смотрел с подоконника, унылый и потерянный – Ло различила очертания полосатой морды и золотые огни глаз. Кошачья морда приблизилась к ее лицу. На поверхности зрачков возникло светлое отражение – Ло посмотрела на саму себя.  
– О чем ты трепалась с барменом? – сонно спросила она, повернулась и теперь разглядывала профиль Доффи, неясно белеющий в ночи.  
– О местной молодежи из соседних городков. Может, когда-нибудь они будут мне полезны. Мне ведь нужно будет заново собрать свою банду – свою семью, – медленно ответила Доффи, кажется, и ее клонило в сон. – Теперь и ты со мной, моя сестричка.  
– Я тебе не сестричка, – тихо сказала Ло, ее уже уносило вдаль теплыми волнами дремы, она засыпала под ровное дыхание Доффи. У плеча свернулся щекотный кот. Все было слишком хорошо – пугающе хорошо.   
– В твоих венах – сыворотка из моей крови. А в моих – твоя кровь. Мы так близко, Ло, как будто я в тебе... – невнятно шепнула Доффи и затихла. Ло смотрела на нее, пока сознание не затуманилось. 

В пугающе осязаемом и реальном сне старый батискаф всплыл на поверхность, с лязгом распахнулся люк. Ло выбралась наружу. Под солнцем матово блестела обшивка в рыжей ржавчине и комках водорослей. Гребной винт крутился по инерции, и под лопастями пенились сине-зеленые волны. От горизонта до горизонта было лишь тихое море под высоким небом. Перед Ло белела отмель островка, единственного клочка суши на сотни миль – только в подзорную трубу можно было увидеть на западе тонкую полосу хребта Рэд Лайн.  
Ло проверила рюкзак: хронометр, припасы, фляга с водой, фонарик, медкейс. Она спрыгнула с носа батискафа на деревянные мостки и вышла на берег. За дни, месяцы и годы движения стали отточенными до автоматизма. Так начиналось каждое ее утро, и небо всегда было ясным, а море – спокойным и теплым. Ло делала всё точно по часам, сверялась со стрелками хронометра. Пару раз она пробовала нарушить график, но тогда открывалась бездна, появлялись пустые минуты, в которые нечем было себя занять. В такие моменты Ло терялась, за ее спиной вставало холодное черное одиночество.   
Ло поела сухарей и долго потом сидела на камне, пила из фляги маленькими глотками. Солнце теплыми лучами скользило по плечам. Ло смотрела на свою синюю тень на белом берегу. Вперемешку с крупицами песка под пятками похрустывали пустые панцири моллюсков, птичьи перья и осколки человеческих черепов. Песок оттого и был светлым с легким розоватым и желтым отливом – крошево человеческих костей делало его таким.   
Ло посмотрела на небо, чистое и безоблачное. Поднялась, стряхнула налипшие песчинки и побрела вглубь острова. Впереди виднелась цепочка следов, словно кто-то прошел здесь вчера. Этим кем-то была сама Ло. Ее сапоги оставляли свежие отпечатки в мягкой почве. Она миновала заросли кустов на спуске, и впереди показалась гладь большого озера. Поверхность была матовой, кораллово-красной, с белыми разводами соли и прожилками, как плита сердолика.   
Это озеро было щелочным и соленым. В заболоченных местах вода багровела, как кровь, и становилась такой горячей, что обжигала.   
Ло спускалась к красной воде. Уже издали она видела фламинго, птиц, выживших после мирового потопа. Они гнездились на сухих островках в озере. Их выпавшие светло-розовые перья застывали на поверхности воды и покрывались коркой соли, как инеем. Фламинго не боялись щелочи и горячей воды, и Ло их не пугала. Они привыкли к ней за много дней и сейчас поглядывали надменно. Мол, мы пережили потоп и ураган, так что лучше тебе с нами не связываться, девчонка.   
Одна птица вспорхнула, сделала пару взмахов крыльями, обдала лицо Ло теплым ветром и приземлилась совсем близко. Уставилась правым темным круглым глазом, повела головой и вылупилась левым. Она словно смотрела на восток, туда, где по морскому дну проходила трещина. После потопа в штате Норд Блю в море проснулся огромный вулкан. Он не извергался, лишь выпустил из глубин земли газ – диоксид углерода. И море сделало только один долгий выдох. Ядовитый газ растекся мгновенно на тысячи миль во все стороны. Те люди, что выжили тогда, погибли в следующие годы, когда уровень моря всё рос, ветра поднимали шторм, а дождь лил и лил без остановки.   
Сейчас выжили только фламинго и Ло. Каждый день она в батискафе отправлялась на поиски людей, но никого не было даже в горах Гранд Лайн – их накрыл диоксид углерода, только Ло могла дышать в ядовитых испарениях.   
Ло осталась одна на Дресс Розе.  
Она посмотрела на свои руки – чистая, дочерна загорелая кожа без татуировок, длинные пальцы, крупные, но узкие ладони. И поняла, что она – Доффи, а вот Ло больше нет. Ло не поехала на Дресс Розу. Ло мертва, ее слизнуло море вместе с восточными городами...

Она проснулась от хриплого крика и резко села, уставилась в широко распахнутые глаза Доффи.  
– Ты опять кричала? – сипло выдавила Ло. – Плохой сон?  
– Нет, это ты кричала. – Доффи выразительно опустила взгляд – в ее руку судорожно вцепились пальцы Ло и оставили следы ногтей. – А мне снилось, что ты меня кинула. И я одна на Дресс Розе.   
Она помолчала, явно хотела добавить что-то еще, но в дверь громко постучали.  
– Доктор! – заорали снаружи. – Доктор Ло!  
Ло вскочила, схватила джинсы и, влезая в них, заорала:  
– Сейчас! Что случилось?!  
– Раненый! Скорее! – в дверь всё колотили, и она скрипела на хлипких петлях.  
Ло рванула с пола медкейс и выскочила из номера в холодное смурное утро, сбежала по ступеням веранды вслед за барменом. Прямо у корпуса мотеля стояла красно-оранжевая машина спасателей, на носилках лежал человек, вокруг него мельтешили люди в форме. Один, с повязкой медика на плече, кинулся к Ло, бледный, совсем мальчишка.  
– Я не знаю, что делать!.. Я зафиксировал... нас не учили... Вот он, вот так...  
Он не был врачом – три месяца курсов, не больше, но сделал, что мог. Ло упала на колени у носилок, которые стояли прямо на темном мокром асфальте. На носилках лежал паренек еще младше медбрата, с серо-белым лицом и спекшимися губами. Он был в сознании, что-то бормотал, смотрел огромными черными глазами, с трудом сглатывал – кадык ходил на шее вверх-вниз. Он был голым до пояса. Из плоского с четкой мускулатурой живота торчала тонкая стальная труба арматуры. Трубу явно отпилили, оставили лишь сантиметров десять на поверхности, закрепили повязкой и валиками из бинтов. Должно быть, паренек разбирал завалы после урагана, оступился – а может, не выдержали перекрытия – и напоролся на арматуру. Как Доффи когда-то в детстве упала лицом на штырь.  
– Он давно ел? – быстро спросила Ло, натягивая перчатки. Если труба пропорола желудок и непереваренное содержимое вылилось в полость тела и попало в кровь – это был конец. Даже если его успеют довезти до клиники, уже ничто не поможет.   
– Ел часа два назад, – дрожащим голосом сообщил медик, – но жаловался, что голодный.  
– Перенесите его туда, – Ло ткнула пальцем в сторону большого деревянного стола в конце террасы. В номерах мотеля и даже на кухне было грязнее, чем снаружи. – Кладите прямо с носилками. Под них клеенку подстелите. И включите фонари, слишком темно.  
Ло сделала укол мощного обезболивающего, обработала кожу раненого остро пахнущей жидкостью. Сняла бинты и вытянула из плоти стальной штырь – он шел туго, а кровоточило сильно. Кто-то сдавленно вскрикнул, когда Ло взялась за скальпель и начала резать – быстро, уверенно, слой за слоем она вскрывала паренька от груди и ниже пупка. Ей нужен был доступ к внутренним органам, и плоть поддалась, раскрылась для нее.  
– Помоги! – Ло коротко глянула на молодого медика. Он подошел на нетвердых ногах, надел перчатки и ватными тампонами начал подтыкать края разреза, чтобы оттянуть кровь, а она всё лилась и лилась. На веранде стало душно от тяжелого соленого запаха.  
Ло пережала крупный сосуд пальцами, сквозь перчатки она ощущала отвратительную мерцающую пульсацию и тепло. Она давно не резала живых, ей было дурно, да еще и паренек всё никак не мог забыться, не терял сознание, смотрел влажными черными глазами. Он с каждой минутой будто истончался, лицо осунулось. Его органы были пропороты, и Ло могла сшить их, промыть полость, залатать рану, но времени не хватало. Он стремительно угасал.   
– Доффи, – тихо позвала Ло. – Ты здесь?  
– Рядом, – прозвучало из-за ее правого плеча.   
– Проведем эксперимент? – предложила Ло, во рту у нее пересохло, голос ломался. – Перельем ему немного твоей крови? Он всё равно не жилец. А я хочу проверить свои теории...  
– Не жилец?! – взвизгнул медик.  
– Заткнись, – приказала Ло и подняла взгляд, встретилась с ним глазами. Он больше не мог ни слова сказать, только ловил ртом воздух. Его зрачки были – как два черных провала, он с ужасом смотрел на Ло.  
– Готовь трубки для переливания, – сказала она. – Доффи, ты согласна? Тогда закатай левый рукав.  
– Я согласна. Но только ради тебя, Ло.

Радио на веранде глухо передало сигнал о штормовом предупреждении. С востока снова громыхало.   
На деревянной скамье спала Доффи – грудь медленно опускалась и поднималась, ветер играл светлыми прядями волос. Ло сидела у стола, который пару часов назад стал операционным. Пациент лежал без сознания, но живой, даже на щеках проступили неровные пятна румянца. Не было признаков сепсиса, не было и отторжения донорской крови – организм принял кровь Доффи, впитал, как сухая земля впитывает влагу.   
– Его зовут Луффи, – очень тихо сказал молодой медик, а сам так и не представился. – И он хороший парень.  
– Мне все равно, – проворчала Ло и посмотрела на трассу у леса. Недавно проехала целая вереница легковых машин, пара полицейских и одна пожарная. А вот фургона от ближайшей больницы так и не было, и в той стороне небо становилось всё мрачнее, наливалось темно-фиолетовым с прожилками молний. Приближался шторм.  
К Ло склонился бармен и шепотом проговорил:  
– Котика можно вашего пристроить. Один водитель на заправке говорил, мол, в нашем направлении едут еще спасатели. Вывозят людей в лагерь эвакуации. Вот с ними можно котика передать. Может, его хозяева как раз в лагере.   
Ло задумчиво кивнула, она вспомнила, как бармен прибежал на рассвете, ломился в дверь номера и кричал: «Доктор! Доктор Ло!»  
– Откуда ты узнал, что я – бывший хирург?   
– Доффи рассказала. Мы немного выпили, хоть мне и нельзя на работе. Она говорила о тебе.   
– И что она еще наплела? – вздохнула Ло и дернулась, когда у ее уха прозвучало мягко:  
– Ничего такого, о чем ты должна знать.  
Доффи подошла неслышно и теперь нависала над Ло, опиралась на перила веранды за ее плечом.  
– Тебя шатает, – с беспокойством ответила Ло. – Выпей крепкого чая с сахаром.   
– Я принесу! – засуетился бармен, он застенчиво улыбнулся им обеим и убежал в сторону кухни.   
– Ты ему нравишься, – сказала Ло.  
– Я всем нравлюсь. Потому что я – идеальна, – Доффи хвасталась, но ее голос звучал устало. Она рухнула на скамью, прижалась к Ло, положила тяжелую голову ей на плечо и шумно вздохнула. – Быть прекрасной и гениальной в нашем плоском мире придурков – одиноко. Так одиноко, Ло.  
Ло попыталась сдержаться, но не смогла, порывисто обняла ее, поцеловала в светлую макушку. От волос Доффи чудесно тянуло дождем и кофе с молоком. Эта самодовольная сучка и правда была прекрасна.

Ло с рюкзаком за спиной и котом в руках задержалась на пороге комнаты. Теперь номер мотеля показался ей маленьким и уютным, как каюта корабля, а лампа на длинном шнуре походила на вьюнок, а не на удавку. С веранды еще тянуло смрадом, как из операционной палаты, но запахи уже смывал легкий дождь.   
– Не грусти, – сказала Ло и погладила кота. Его шерсть длинными нитями проходила сквозь пальцы, щекотала. Кот отмалчивался, глаза были пустыми и темными. Он обожрался сосисок, но все равно стал легче, чем накануне. Видно, и он подтверждал догадку Ло – у души есть вес, без нее тело становится лишь пустой оболочкой.   
– Все будет хорошо, – пообещала Ло без особой убежденности. – А теперь время прощаться, дружище.  
Она с рук на руки передала кота мрачному мужику из отряда спасателей, их оранжевая машина стояла у заправочной станции. Одновременно прибыли и медики от ближайшей больницы. Мигали сигнальные огни на крыше белого фургона с красным крестом, внутрь затаскивали носилки с Луффи, болтались трубки капельницы, ему вливали физраствор.  
К Ло подошел тощий врач в очочках на тонком носу и сухо сообщил:  
– Он стабилен. Вы хорошо поработали.   
Пожевал пепельными губами и спросил с недовольством:  
– Почему он не умер? Повреждение серьезное, а вы, простите, непрофессионал. Вы ведь танатопрактик?   
Ло промолчала, и он снова заговорил:  
– Я помню вас. Вы хоронили мою жену...  
Его окликнули от машины, и он поспешил к фургону, сутулый и худой – еще одно пустое внутри существо.   
– А он похож на тебя, – сказала Доффи. Она уже взбодрилась и посвежела. Закинула на спину рюкзак, чмокнула кота промеж ушей, а мужик, держащий его, покраснел.   
– Кто? Тощий врач?  
– Нет. Луффи.  
Ло пожала плечами. Если Луффи и походил на нее, то лишь густыми черными волосами с холодным отливом и формой лица с узким, но четко очерченным и оттого волевым подбородком.   
– Предположу, что мы генетически схожи, – в раздумьях протянула Ло и начала спускаться с крыльца. – Вероятно, есть некий древний род, к которому мы относимся.   
– Мой род тоже древний. Мы все давным-давно связаны, – с уверенностью заявила Доффи и вышла на парковку. Они начали было рассуждать о генетике, но разговор резко оборвался. У красного «кадиллака» стояли двое: темные строгие костюмы в полоску, очки с зеркальными стеклами. В руках тлели толстые сигары. Двое будто сошли с пленки для старинных кинопроекторов, появились прямиком из сцены бессмысленного и мрачного детективного фильма. Это были люди господина Кайдо. Они синхронно отбросили сигары, и окурки зашипели в луже на асфальте. Два пистолета с длинными глушителями показали свои черные дула: один смотрел на Доффи, другой – на Ло.  
– Мы долго тебя искали. Пойдем, Джокер, – низким пропитым голосом произнес один, с кирпичным обветренным лицом и ежиком пегих волос. Ствол пистолета чуть отклонился и указал в густой лес через дорогу.   
– Хорошо, но дайте мне минуту, – спокойно сказала Доффи. Она плавно, без спешки и резких движений, опустила рюкзак у машины. Достала из кармана рубашки очки с красными стеклами, так же плавно и медленно передала их Ло и обратилась к ней: – Не бойся. Садись в машину и выезжай к озеру за поворотом. Жди меня там.  
– Мы твою сучку не отпускали, – встрял второй человек, который мало отличался от первого, у него с красно-коричневого крупного носа облезала обгоревшая кожа.   
– Она вам не нужна, – с нажимом уверенно произнесла Доффи, и каждое слово прозвучало ясно, четко и весомо. Ло даже на мгновение подумала, что и правда не нужна – вообще никому, поэтому ее обязательно нужно отпустить. Она незначительна и не важна для Кайдо.   
– Бери рюкзаки. Садись в машину, – подгонял голос Доффи, и Ло не могла сопротивляться. Она захлопнула дверцу. Мотор сопел и кашлял, «кадиллак» вибрировал, а Ло смотрела, как Доффи вытягивает из рюкзака свой старинный револьвер, распрямляется и идет к лесу, угольно-черному под низким и сумрачным небом. За ней следовали двое, пряча оружие под пиджаками. Ветер донес обрывки фраз из-за деревьев:  
– Твой пистолет не стреляет, Джокер. Куда ты?..  
– Правее – овраг. Там еще долго не найдут тела, – долетел далекий голос Доффи.   
Красный «кадиллак» развернулся, миновал мотель, где на веранде все еще сидел мужик из спасателей и держал на коленях растерянного печального кота. Из дверей закусочной высунулся бармен в белом фартуке и неистово махал рукой. По его лицу Ло поняла – он не видел, как Доффи уводили двое.   
Автоматически, без единой мысли в голове, Ло проехала до поворота и остановила «кадиллак» у маленького заболоченного озера – по грязно-зеленой поверхности разбегались круги. Опять накрапывал надоевший дождь. Ло просто сидела и смотрела на кожаную обивку руля и на свои пальцы – костяшки и фаланги побелели, так она вцепилась, и оттого заметнее стали татуировки. Надпись «death» чернела на каждой руке. Мысли появлялись в голове, но были вязкими и темными, и весь мир мрачнел с каждым ударом сердца, меркло небо, наползала грозовая туча и накрывала собой лес, озеро, дорогу и кадиллак. Ло дышала часто-часто, перед глазами уже мельтешили всполохи. Термины «паническая атака» и «гипервентиляция легких» плавали в мутном сознании.   
– Ну же! Дыши ровнее. Успокойся, – шептала себе Ло. Она никак не могла отлепить взгляд от руля и посмотреть на лес у оврага. Она не могла понять, как будет дальше существовать, если Доффи сейчас лежит на сырой траве – у нее во лбу небольшое входное отверстие, а вот затылок пуля разворотила. Ло представила, как берет из багажника кусок брезента, заворачивает в него тяжелое тело и тащит к машине. Увозит далеко на запад, к лагерю эвакуации, оставляет там в секционной морга, но ненадолго, только для того, чтобы найти растворы для бальзамирования. Ло хотела собрать и соединить идеальное тело Доффи перед кремацией.   
Ло тянуло выть, как волчица, потому что в ее мире не осталось ничего, кроме смерти – уже в который раз. Только кровь, дерьмо, холод морозильных камер и дурацкие очки с красными стеклами.  
Она дернулась и глухо застонала, как раненая, когда дверца машины распахнулась. На сиденье устало плюхнулась Доффи – мокрая, растрепанная, с багровыми брызгами на лице и волосах.  
– Езжай, – резко приказала она. – Что ты уставилась? Езжай!  
Ло бездумно выжала педаль сцепления, переключила скорости и отпустила ручник, машина чавкнула грязью на обочине и вырулила на трассу. В зеркальце Ло видела, как бледная мрачная Доффи достает из бардачка салфетки и остервенело вытирается. Ее костяшки были сбиты и опухли, она с трудом двигала правой рукой – верно, растяжение плеча. На панели управления лежал ее старинный пистолет, серебряная гравировка и курок были измазаны кровью. Доффи протерла револьвер, бережно убрала в бардачок и начала медленно, почти медитативно красить губы, хотя ее пальцы с тюбиком помады подрагивали. Она улыбнулась самой себе в отражении, отвернулась к боковому окну и сказала, не глядя на Ло:  
– Мы поедем в дом моего отца. Там меня никто не станет искать. Все знают, что это худшее место для Джокера. Переждем там сутки и отправимся на Дресс Розу.  
Она вытащила карту с заднего сиденья и начала деловито прокладывать маршрут огрызком карандаша.   
– Ты их убила? – еле слышно спросила Ло, ей все еще было страшно за Доффи – так сильно, как никогда не было страшно за себя. Она чувствовала, что не выдержит, если еще кто-то, кто нравится ей, умрет, а мир опять скатится в унылое однообразное дерьмо.  
– Нет, они пожалели меня и сами поубивались. – Доффи издевалась. – Знаешь, есть такой двойной суицид для любовников. Раньше практиковали в восточных штатах.   
Она посерьезнела, глянула искоса и сказала с вызовом:  
– А что? Ты что-то имеешь против убийств?  
– Да нет же! – возмутилась Ло. – Не в том дело!  
– А в чем? Почему у тебя такое лицо, Ло?  
– Какое «такое»? – Ло уже злилась, ее сердце билось мощно и болезненно, на разрыв.   
– Неприятное лицо.  
– Неприятное?! – заорала Ло. – Да иди к черту, дура!  
Она нажала на газ, «кадиллак» взревел и понесся вперед, за окнами веером разлетелись серые брызги луж.   
Некоторое время они ехали молча. Иногда трещало радио и шептало, что из-за сильнейшей грозы обесточены несколько штатов, а на западе вышла из строя атомная станция. Скрипел карандаш – Доффи чиркала на полях карты. Она заговорила первой:  
– Остановись ненадолго.  
– На кой?  
– Остановись, я сказала! – рявкнула Доффи.  
Ло выругалась, но свернула на обочину и заглушила двигатель.  
– Ну? Чего тебе?  
– Ло, – позвала Доффи тихо. – Посмотри на меня. Ты испугалась?  
Ло обернулась и хмуро уставилась на нее – в волосах Доффи все еще остались темные от крови пряди, а глаза были огромными и угольно-черными.   
– Я не хочу трогать тебя грязными руками, – призналась Доффи. – Позже я обниму тебя. Согласна?   
Ло тяжело сглотнула и с трудом выговорила:  
– Нет, не согласна.  
Она отстегнула ремень безопасности, наклонилась к Доффи и коротко поцеловала ее яркие, горько-сладкие от помады губы. Потом молча забрала карту с маршрутом и повернула ключ зажигания заглохшего «кадиллака».   
С обочины выехали не сразу, сначала переждали, пока навстречу по всем полосам дороги промчатся вереницы машин – впереди полиция и пожарные, за ними десяток медицинских фургонов. С мигалками, на огромной скорости они спешили туда, где во мраке на горизонте сверкали молнии. Ло провожала их взглядом, пока красный крест на замыкающей машине не размылся и не посерел вдали.  
– Хочешь с ними, – Доффи не спрашивала, а утверждала. – Твое место среди медиков. Что бы ты ни говорила, как бы ни выделывалась, ты – хирург.  
Некоторое время Ло смотрела только на дорогу, которая разворачивалась перед красным капотом. Мысли вращались в голове, как воронка урагана, и крушили все ее прошлые доводы и выводы. Она давно решила, что смерть важнее всего, и хотела посвятить себя только ей. Нашла что-то неизменное и понятное в мире и цеплялась за смерть, как утопающая в собственной скорби и страхе идиотка. Сейчас же весь мир рушился, а руки Ло – руки хирурга – могли сшить его заново.   
– Я хотела бы получить доступ к лаборатории, – медленно, задумчиво призналась она. – И закончить исследования отца. И... Да, наверное, я хочу быть с медиками и спасателями. Но только теоретически.  
– Теоретически, – с горькой усмешкой повторила Доффи и надолго умолкла. Ло так и не смогла заставить себя открыть рот и произнести: «Но без тебя мне ничего не надо, и я ничего не хочу – без тебя». 

Они миновали лес, и впереди будто вырос из холма старинный темный особняк с островерхими башенками и окнами, заросшими густым плющом. Правый флигель был черным и пустым – только обгоревший фасад, часть крыши и торчащие наружу обугленные деревянные стропила. Внутри него виднелись стволы деревьев и блекло-зеленые огромные кусты крапивы.   
– Был пожар, – заговорила Доффи, она смотрела теперь только на карту, словно не хотела видеть дом. – Давно, больше двадцати лет назад. А там, на третьем этаже, были детская и спальня родителей. Так быстро загорелось – вспыхнуло... И огонь на лестнице. Я вывела брата – мне-то ничего, огонь сильно обжег, но всё зажило. На мне всё заживает...  
Она сделала долгую паузу, Ло ни о чем ее не спрашивала, да и не уверена была, что хочет дослушать историю до конца. Со времен Флеванса Ло передергивало от рассказов о пожарах, ей казалось, что она снова чует смрад горящего мяса.  
– А мой отец, – продолжила Доффи ровно и отстраненно. – Он испугался, сбежал и оставил маму в спальне. Мама смогла открыть окно и вылезла на крышу. Но надышалась гарью и сильно обгорела.   
Она посмотрела на Ло.  
– Если бы с нами был тогда твой отец, доктор Трафальгар, он вылечил бы мою маму. Но он уже стал невыездным. Его не выпустили из Флеванса. А она умерла в больнице.   
– Я...  
– Просто помолчим, Ло.  
«Кадиллак» свернул перед почтовым ящиком и указателем с облупленной золотой надписью «Частные владения. Поместье семьи Донкихот». Въехал в узкую щель приоткрытых ржавых ворот и остановился у мрачного крыльца – ступени завалены хвоей и опавшей листвой, у фонаря над козырьком выбита лампа.  
Доффи вышла из машины, у крыльца подняла руку, потянулась и достала ключи откуда-то из трещины в черепице козырька.  
– Пойдем, – позвала она. – Сейчас увидишь моего младшего брата, если он дома. Брат со странностями, мы с ним не ладим. Он еще в детстве настрочил на меня пару анонимок в полицию – мелкий доносчик.   
Дверь тяжело, с протяжным скрипом отворилась, смяла сухие листья. Из сумрачного душного холла сладковато повеяло гнильцой и тленом, как из склепа. Из-за сквозняка тихо зазвенела огромная хрустальная люстра под потолком. В полутьме слабо виднелись очертания мраморной лестницы с витыми перилами – окна были так забиты зелеными каскадами дикого винограда, что внутри стоял полумрак. Дом казался пустым и давно забытым местом. Ботинки Ло и Доффи оставляли следы в густой пыли на каменном полу.  
Боковая низкая дверка медленно отворилась, и в тенях мелькнуло белое лицо. Появилась из черноты длинная рука и махнула: мол, проходите сюда.  
– А вот и мой брат, – усмехнулась Доффи. – Росинант.  
Они зашли в маленькую светлую кухню. Здесь было чисто, на подоконнике цвели желтые розы, а за стеклом покачивался лишь один побег плюща, остальные были обрезаны.   
За столом с вышитой скатертью сидел высокий худой человек со светлыми, вьющимися на концах волосами. Он напоминал чертами Доффи, но линии носа, скул и подбородка были мягче, не такие хищные. Кожа местами казалась неровной из-за старых шрамов от ожогов. Его бледно-карие, как слабая чайная заварка, глаза смотрели сквозь Доффи, длинные платиновые ресницы дрожали. Серовато-золотистые брови были выгоревшими и плохо читались на лице, отчего оно выглядело незаконченным эскизом портрета – часть линий в карандаше и лишь волосы выведены смелыми мазками краски.   
Выделялся белый пасторский воротничок на его темной робе.   
– Роси, это Ло, – представила Доффи.  
Росинант кивнул, его руки взметнулись вверх, как крылья птицы, и быстро показали несколько знаков, пальцы шевелились рваными, нервными движениями.  
– Роси у нас не разговаривает по-нормальному, хотя может, – вздохнула Доффи. – У него всё в порядке со слухом. Он дублирует для глухонемых проповеди и лекции в церкви.   
Росинант закивал, а потом вскочил, кинулся к газовой плите и зачиркал спичками. Кое-как зажег конфорку и вновь замахал длинными руками. Иногда он задевал пальцами лампу, и она раскачивалась, или стукался локтем о сушку для посуды – тарелки дребезжали.   
Доффи села на табурет, закинула ногу на ногу и перевела:  
– Говорит: «Какой же я грубиян! Хотите чаю? Кофе? Есть свежее печенье. Ну, не совсем свежее. Ему неделя, но оно вкусное. Честное слово!» Короче, тарахтит, тысяча слов в минуту... Спрашивает: леди не против, если он закурит?  
– Не против, – буркнула Ло и тоже устроилась за столом. Им троим, очень высоким, статным, было тесно в кухне – всюду были чьи-то руки-ноги. Они были как дети, которые играют в кукольном домике.  
Росинант поставил перед Доффи чашку черного растворимого кофе, а Ло налил крепкого чая, сам же оперся бедром о подоконник и закурил, дым тонкой сизой струйкой потянулся в форточку. Всем стало спокойнее, когда огонь под конфоркой погас – видно, им троим было не по себе из-за шипения пламени. Было очень тихо, только вдали пели птицы, и оттого жутко и громко прозвучали тяжелые шаркающие шаги – кто-то волочил ноги на втором этаже, прямо над кухней, деревянный пол сухо скрипел.   
Доффи мельком глянула наверх и спросила:  
– Как отец?  
Росинант покачал головой, мол, отец – как обычно. Его плечи поникли и ссутулились. Он сделал пару жестов, и пепел сигареты посыпался на стол.   
– Нет, Роси, я уже тебе говорила. Я не верю в твоего бога, – негромко сказала Доффи в ответ на его немые реплики. – И я скоро уеду. Мы только переночуем и – в путь.   
Опять заскрипели половицы, а потом шаркающие шаги послышались от лестницы в холле, они медленно приближались.  
– Скажи отцу – пусть убирается. Я не хочу его видеть, – резко заговорила Доффи, ее голос понизился, на лбу проступила вертикальная морщинка, лицо вмиг ожесточилось и постарело.   
Росинант кинулся было к двери, но опоздал. Шаги вдруг ускорились, и через мгновение на пороге возник высокий старик. Он был болезненно худым, напряженным, как струна, и прямым. Его изможденная физиономия напоминала сильно вытянутое лицо Доффи, нос был тонким и заостренным, а уголки большого рта смотрели вниз. Под бесцветными глазами старика складками собирались набрякшие красные веки. Его выцветшие волосы были уложены, как парик судьи, а вместо пудры их покрывала серая пыль.   
Он походил на восковую фигуру из давно закрытого музея, а его рубашка и брюки будто бы были сняты с мертвеца, которого торжественно похоронили и он счастливо разлагался вот уже несколько лет.  
Это был самый страшный и жалкий человек из всех, кого Ло встречала.   
– Тебя давно не было дома, Дофламинго, – он назвал Доффи полным именем, его голос был сухим и безжизненным. – Я и твоя мать тревожились за тебя. Ты должна понимать, что хоть ты и позоришь нашу семью, мы все равно любим тебя.   
– Мама давно умерла, а ты выжил из ума. – Было заметно, что Доффи повторяет это не в первый раз. – И так опозориться, как ты, не сумеет ни один Донкихот. Даже наш бедолага Роси.   
Она встала, и отец попятился, утонул в тенях холла.  
– Пойдем. – Доффи схватила Ло, до боли сжала ее запястье и повела прочь из кухни. Когда они поднимались по лестнице, во тьме белела, как призрак, фигура отца.   
– Прекрасная у меня семейка, а? – весело поинтересовалась Доффи и провела Ло в просторную комнату с розовыми обоями и розовым же паланкином над огромной кроватью. – В семье Донкихот в каждом поколении были чудаки и безумцы. Кто-нибудь да сходил с ума.   
Она скинула на пол тяжелое бархатное покрывало, и к потолку взметнулся вихрь пыли. Ло закашлялась и попыталась открыть окно – ставни с хрустом промяли стебли винограда и раскрылись наполовину. Подул свежий влажный ветер с запахом травы и леса.   
Доффи отворила дверь рядом с кроватью, и в упавшей полосе рассеянного света показались розоватые каменные плитки пола и стен, тускло блеснул бок ванны и медный кран. Доффи вошла, включила воду и кинула Ло влажную тряпку.  
– Я здесь немного приберусь, а ты протри в комнате. 

После душа Ло завернулась в полотенце, но сразу обулась – гадко было ступать на грязный паркет. Она села на широкий подоконник и смотрела на одичавший сад и черный выступ флигеля с обугленными балками, слушала, как бежит вода в ванной – Доффи мылась шумно, с плеском.  
Ло встрепенулась, когда ее руки внезапно коснулись, – это Росинант просочился в спальню без стука и принес чистое постельное белье. Он положил холодную руку на обнаженное плечо Ло и еле слышно, с трудом выдавил:  
– Уезжай. Без. Доффи.  
А потом прижал палец к губам и сделал страшные глаза: молчи! Он отступил и стал складывать старые простыни в корзину для стирки.   
– Почему без Доффи?   
– Она – убийца, – прошелестел Росинант, с тоской и мукой посмотрел на Ло и исчез в черноте коридора.   
– Опять он за свое, – устало проворчала Доффи. Она закуталась в длинный алый халат и теперь, как и Ло, обувалась. – Всё вспоминает тот случай.  
Она приблизилась и села вплотную к Ло, одну длинную ногу вытянула и уперлась каблуком ботинка в край кровати. Распахнулись полы халата и обнажили нежное на вид розовое колено и большой черный синяк на бедре. «Сильный удар тупым предметом», – в голове Ло прозвучал голос судмедэксперта из прошлого.   
– Мой папа, – заговорила Доффи, покачивая коленом из стороны в сторону, – раньше был политиком. Вроде даже был десятым в очереди на престол короля островных штатов. Заседал в палате лордов. А потом от всего отказался, забрал нас с мамой в эту глушь, занялся духовными практиками.  
– Уверовал, что ли? – удивилась Ло. В ее семье научных атеистов только прабабушка ходила в церковь, да и то в языческую.   
– Как я и говорила, в роду Донкихот много психов, – пояснила Доффи с улыбкой, будто находила это смешным. – Он создал свою религию и в нее уверовал. Отказался от титула и власти. Остался бы лордом – мог бы вызвать твоего отца из закрытого Флеванса. А так мой папочка только плакал и держал маму за руку. И он знал уже тогда, что Флевансу конец, что там ставят эксперименты над людьми. Но ему насрать было. Он к земле тянулся, постигал свое внутреннее «я», искал добро в каждом человеке.  
Ло стало гадко на душе. Она только и смогла сказать:  
– Ну и нашел он добро?  
– Во мне – да, – удивила ее Доффи. – Когда мама умерла, я взяла наш фамильный револьвер. Пошла к папочке. Хотела мозги ему вышибить. Он плакал, и Роси плакал. И я не смогла, руки опустились. И зря я его не убила. Теперь он коптит небо, а мой братец мучается. Боится оставить этого старого маразматика. Роси у нас тоже с придурью... То есть с добром в сердце.   
Доффи умолкла, и Ло положила ладонь на ее бедро с синяком – упругое и теплое, с бархатной кожей. Сейчас губы Доффи стали горькими на вкус, как слезы, но мягче и податливее, чем прежде. Ло ласкала ее, распахнула халат и грубовато тискала грудь, трогала крупные твердые соски.  
– Можно мне?.. – спросила с придыханием и погладила Доффи между ног, чувствуя, как там жарко.  
Доффи не ответила, только посмотрела с любопытством глаза в глаза. Ло осторожно нажала одним пальцем, и он с трудом протиснулся внутрь – Доффи там оказалась горячей, сухой и очень тесной, словно не была предназначена для того, чтобы ее трахали. Она смежила веки и тихо застонала, напряженная и вибрирующая, слишком зажатая, ее колени дергались, вздрагивала грудь. Ло прижалась так близко, что чувствовала ее пульс, поцеловала один сосок, а потом мягко впустила его в рот, облизала. Доффи грубо вцепилась в плечо Ло, оцарапала ногтями. Велела хрипло:  
– Сильнее!  
Она сладко постанывала и просила вставить еще один палец, она сама подавалась, насаживалась на средний и указательный, сжатые вместе, и теперь они скользили легче, стало влажно. Когда она кончала, Ло всем телом ощущала ее трепет. Преграда между ними стерлась, и Ло накрыло тяжелой, оглушающей волной удовольствия. Доффи то сонно, лениво целовала Ло в губы, то гладила по волосам и называла чертовкой и своей милой девочкой. 

Ночью они оголодали, оделись, во тьме спустились по мраморной лестнице, дошли до машины и взяли припасы из рюкзака. На кухоньке в старом доме не было из еды ничего, кроме пакета с овсянкой. Когда возвращались, у первых ступеней опять стоял белый призрак – отец Доффи в ночной рубашке до пола. Вместо глаз и рта на лице были черные провалы, вперед торчал тонкий крючковатый нос.   
– Ты прощаешь меня, Дофламинго? Мне так жаль, – как со дна колодца, глухо звучал голос. Из мрака позади белой фигуры вынырнули длинные черные руки и обхватили отца за плечи – это Росинант появился из тени.  
– Роси, забери ты его. Он опять ходит во сне, – печально сказала Доффи и горячей ладонью сжала пальцы Ло. – И еще. Скоро за вами приедут спасатели. Уезжайте в лагерь эвакуации, не противьтесь. Еще несколько дней, может, неделя, и здесь будет наводнение.   
Росинант помотал головой и выразительно кивнул на отца: отец не согласится.   
– Ну как хотите. Прощайте! – Доффи резко развернулась и потащила за собой Ло прочь из мертвого дома. Обе они чувствовали, что слишком живые для этого чистилища. Им вслед грустно смотрел Росинант, он обнимал отца, как печальный ангел смерти.

Грязно-серый рассвет застал их в машине. Они лишь на пару миль отъехали от поместья Донкихот и заночевали прямо на сиденьях «кадиллака». Утро было прохладным, на сильном ветру шелестели деревья, гнулись травы у дороги.   
Только теперь стало заметно, что «кадиллак» стоял прямо под табличкой с указателем. Неровными буквами от руки было выведено: «Медики! Военные! Волонтеры! Проследуйте в центр эвакуации для оказания помощи гражданскому населению». Стрелка указывала направо, там дорога разветвлялась.   
– Выбирай, Ло, – хрипло со сна сказала Доффи, она была растрепанной и утомленной, но оттого казалась моложе, ранимее. – Ты можешь поехать по прямой – со мной на Дресс Розу. Или свернуть к своим медикам. И тогда я... Я пройду немного пешком и поймаю попутку.   
– Если я тебя оставлю – мы еще увидимся? – Ло стало страшно и больно, грудная клетка сжалась, словно хотела сквозь ребра выдавить сердце наружу.  
– Вряд ли, – холодно обронила Доффи. – Может, когда-нибудь. Кто знает?.. Но я, пожалуй, облегчу тебе выбор.  
Она быстро поцеловала Ло в лоб, словно делала контрольный выстрел в голову, а потом распахнула дверцу и выскользнула из салона. Она не оборачивалась, шла вперед, и мощный ветер трепал ее штормовку.   
Ло заторможенно, словно в дурном липком сне, завела машину и свернула направо, несколько долгих минут ехала, но не видела дороги, перед глазами было черно, как в обмороке. Где-то вдали шумел дождь. Возникло иррациональное чувство, что она всё дальше уезжает от жизни и движется к смерти со скоростью сорок миль в час. Ло нажала на педаль тормоза, «кадиллак» взвизгнул и остановился. Ло выскочила наружу, по плечам ударили тугие струи ливня. Она побежала обратно, задыхаясь, разбивая подошвами глубокие лужи. На развилке она столкнулась с бегущей Доффи, ударилась в нее всем телом, как волна в причал, порывисто обняла за шею.   
– Ты куда, дурочка? – Доффи прижала ее к себе и легко оторвала от земли.  
– Я к тебе! – Ло кричала, чтобы перекрыть грохот близкой грозы. – Я к тебе, Доффи!  
– И я к тебе, – она отчаянно засмеялась. – За тобой. В центр эвакуации. Волонтером. Хоть брата с папашкой вывезу.   
– А Дресс Роза?  
– Да что с ней случится... В конце, Ло, выживут только фламинго. И может быть, толстые полосатые коты.  
Она опять расхохоталась, а потом поцеловала Ло мокрыми и безвкусными, как ключевая вода, губами. Лил дождь. Они шли к машине и держались за руки, и Ло впервые по-детски глупо была уверена, что больше никто и никогда не умрет в этом мире.


End file.
